


La máquina de ser feliz

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Androide!Goshiki, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Futurismo, Realismo social, Sci-Fi AU, Utopía/Distopía AU, androides, la esposa de shirabu está muerta rip, terrorismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: ❝Pedimos perdóncorriendo, enmascarando el fin.Por eso te busqué, por eso diseñéla máquina de ser feliz...❞—CHARLY GARCÍA.Corría el año 2090. Shirabu Kenjirō era un joven ingeniero roboticista que trabajaba en la mundialmente famosa empresa de tecnología japonesa Shiratorizawa Technology Corporation. Últimamente estaba trabajando en un nuevo y ambicioso proyecto, una máquina a la que llamaba la Máquina de ser Feliz: era un androide no sólo capaz de comprender y procesar las emociones humanas, sino también de sentirlas, además de estar dotado de inocencia artificial.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad el 19/07/2017.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad el 19/07/2017.

MARTES, 13 de abril de 2090. Hora: 7:00AM. Shirabu Kenjirō. 29 años. Ingeniero roboticista. Viudo y sin hijos. Se revolvió perezoso en su cama al escuchar la banda orquestal de la alarma del reloj despertador, y estiró un brazo por entre las sábanas para desactivarla. Cuando lo hizo, la asistente holograma se proyectó sobre el reloj.

—Buenos días, señor. Es hora de levantarse. No querrá llegar tarde en este día tan importante para usted.

Shirabu gruñó en respuesta. Realmente ese era un día muy importante para él, pero también era martes 13. Conocía esas antiguas supersticiones que la gente del Antiguo Milenio tenía sobre los martes y viernes 13 ligándolos de días de mala suerte, y aunque no creía en esas estupideces, de todos modos seguía estando muy nervioso, pues ese día se decidiría si se salvaba todo el trabajo que había hecho en los últimos meses o si terminaba en la calle.

Se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño. Frente al lavabo, tomó el cepillo eléctrico, que se asemejaba a un cepillo de nuestra época, salvo que la parte superior de este se deformaba en una media luna donde estaban alineados los grupos de cerdas móviles, en las que aplicó el dentífrico sabor menta. Lo puso en su boca y lo encendió, pasándolo por todos sus dientes. Activó la luz ultravioleta para rostizar a las bacterias restantes, y luego usó enjuague bucal, ¡y listo! En menos de dos minutos, todos sus dientes estaban limpios y relucientes.

Se desvistió, colocando el pijama en el compartimiento de la ropa sucia, y se metió a la ducha. Donde nosotros esperaríamos encontrar las llaves del agua, él acercó la mano y se dejó ver proyectada sobre la pared de azulejos una pequeña pantalla táctil, que le permitía escoger el tipo de ducha y graduar la temperatura del agua. Eligió el tipo de ducha de cascada, y puso que saliese agua caliente pero no tanto.

Cuando acabó de ducharse, volvió a la habitación y se paró ante una esquina específica. Pulsó un botón en una pantalla táctil en la pared, y se desplegaron las barras del vestidor rotatorio, en la sección de ropa casual para primavera. Seleccionó la sección personalizada de ropa formal para trabajar, y las barras giraron pasando las prendas que tenía en cada sección hasta llegar a la seleccionada. Escogió un traje gris con corbata y unos elegantes zapatos de cuero auténtico (el cuero sintético aplicado en los zapatos le parecía horrible). Cuando terminó de vestirse, salió de la alcoba y fue a la cocina.

—Capuchino.

Y con sólo decir eso, la cafetera se activó y preparó su capuchino sin que él tuviese que acercarse a accionarla.

—¿Qué le gustaría desayunar hoy, señor? —Habló la asistente holograma, que ahora se proyectaba desde algún lugar de la isla.

—Huevos revueltos y pan tostado está bien para mí.

La tostadora se activó y la nevera se abrió y dispensó los huevos, el tomate, la cebolla y el jamón. Un compartimiento se abrió en el techo de la cocina, y de él emergieron un par de brazos robóticos delgados que se dispusieron a preparar los huevos revueltos, servir todo en un plato y colocar el mantel con los cubiertos en la isla. Ese era el robot encargado de cocinar y limpiar el apartamento. Ya estaba un poco anticuado, pero funcionaba bastante bien y además era lo más económico que se podía hallar en el mercado.

Shirabu se sentó en el taburete flotante ante la isla y desayunó. Mientras tomaba su capuchino, leyó las noticias en su tablet. Más de lo mismo: los Anarquistas del Nuevo Milenio veían frustrados todos sus intentos por sabotear el insaboteable orden que reinaba en la Utopía. ¡Oh! ¡Iban a grabar la segunda temporada de _The Entertainer_!, un drama con androides que estaba teniendo notable éxito en muchas de las provincias de la Utopía.

—Hoy es el gran día, señor —dijo la asistente holograma, cuando el joven se levantó a dejar el plato y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas automático—. ¿Está nervioso?

—Creo que voy a vomitar —respondió.

—Mejor llévese una pastilla, por si las moscas.

Con su maletín de cuero sintético en una mano, su bata de laboratorio colgando de un brazo y el tubo de planos (ese que utilizaban los estudiantes de dibujo o arquitectura para llevar las láminas) cruzado, bajó a la calle, encontrándose con un día soleado y alegre. Se apresuró a ir a la Estación Abierta para tomar el tren Anti-Gravitacional. Las radios de los cohetes particulares, las telepantallas en el andén de espera y las paradas de consulta repetían al unísono el siguiente reportaje: _«Confirmado: los tres sospechosos detenidos el pasado sábado 10 de abril por el intento de atentado con sombrero-bomba a la hija del Presidente resultaron ser espías vinculados a los Anarquistas del Nuevo Milenio, que se infiltraron en el Palacio de Gobierno como trabajadores y entregaron a la hija del Presidente un sombrero enviado por un anónimo que escondía una bomba en su interior. Esto fue confirmado hace algunas horas por el...»._ Las telepantallas de la estación dejaron de emitir el mensaje para anunciar que el tren Anti-Gravitacional estaba por llegar, y luego lo reanudaron.

Abordó el tren y se sentó junto a una mujer de sombrero de plumas de pavo real de imitación, que expresaba a su acompañante la indignación que sentía hacia el intento de atentado fallido. Shirabu alzó la mirada, y vio a través de la ventana superior del tren un dirigible que volaba con mayor altura en el cielo. Tenía una enorme pantalla LED en la que mostraba propaganda a favor del Partido Único de Gobierno Utópico y sus inquebrantables medidas de seguridad con las que protegían a los ciudadanos de la Utopía contra los grupos guerrilleros de los Anarquistas del Nuevo Milenio.

 _«Tenía que pasar justamente_ esa _tragedia para que ellos empezaran a protegernos de esos malditos vándalos delirantes»;_ pensó.

Se bajó en la estación del Parque Escalonado, que era llamado así debido a que su diseño se componía por una serie de escalones de concreto en los que estaban incrustadas las parcelas de tierra. La parte superior empezaba bordeando la entrada sur de la estación, e iba descendiendo en escalones hasta llegar a las ramificaciones de las pasarelas y subcalles. A la derecha, corría el río Koh, donde nadaban peces de vivos colores. Ese era un pequeño remanso de paz en medio de la ciudad, que acercaba a la gente a la naturaleza y en el que se podían jugar deportes tradicionales al aire libre y pasar un buen rato en familia.

Cruzó al parque y bajó por el camino de la Plaza del Obelisco. Justo al frente, se erguían con majestuosidad el complejo de edificios de la compañía donde trabajaba, la reconocida empresa de tecnología japonesa Shiratorizawa Technology Corporation. El complejo estaba compuesto por un rascacielos en forma de botella, en el que estaban las oficinas de los ejecutivos y la administración, y a su alrededor se situaban tres edificios de menor tamaño en forma de una media luna sin puntas, donde estaban las oficinas de los ingenieros, los científicos y todos los laboratorios de prueba y desarrollo. Los tres edificios se conectaban al principal rascacielos mediante pasarelas de vidrios azules, y a los alrededores había zonas verdes que funcionaban como lugares de recreación para los empleados.

Shirabu mostró su carnet de empleado ante el policía-androide y entró en el edificio principal. Subió a mezzanina, donde estaban las salas de conferencias, y se dirigió a la número tres.

—¡Hazme el favor de ir y hacer que tu invento de mierda funcione bien! —Se escuchó que alguien gritó, y entonces las puertas de la sala de conferencias número tres se abrieron violentamente y dejaron salir a un pobre inventor, que cargaba en los brazos fragmentos de lo que podía haber sido su invento.

—¡S-sí, señor! ¡L-lo haré! —Tespondió nerviosamente y desapareció pasillo arriba.

—Ah, Shirabu, llegas justo a tiempo —dijo Semi Eita, gerente de finanzas y quien había gritado así, en cuanto lo vio en el corredor—. Pasa, pasa. No te quedes ahí parado.

Shirabu tragó seco y entró a la sala junto al albino. Ahí sentados en torno a una mesa en forma de U, contando a Semi, estaban reunidos los seis pesos pesados que dirigían y mantenían la corporación a flote. El que las cortinas dentro de la sala estuviesen cerradas y que la estancia fuese únicamente iluminada por una débil luz azul desde el centro de la misma hacía que el ambiente en ese lugar fuese aún más aterrador. Ellos seis estaban ahí reunidos para aprobar o denegar recursos a futuros proyectos y destruir uno que otro sueño.

—Qué bueno verte, Shirabu. —El primero en hablar fue Ōhira Reon, ingeniero jefe—. Me da curiosidad el nombre de tu proyecto, pues le has puesto «La Máquina de ser Feliz», pero en el informe que entregaste no hay nada más que un androide. ¿Qué hace a este androide tan especial entre los muchos otros androides que existen?

—La diferencia es que, como habrán podido leer en el informe, este androide no sólo tendrá la capacidad de comprender y procesar emociones humanas, _sino también de sentirlas_ , y también estará dotado de inocencia artificial que podrá...

—Espera —interrumpió Reon—. Luego de medio siglo de guerras, hambrunas, tiranías, enfermedades y miseria que ha arrebatado a millones de niños y generaciones su inocencia, planeas tú producir inocencia artificial. No te suena, eh, no sé, ¿un poco paradójico? —criticó.

 _«Auch, eso debió doler...»_ ; habrá pensado más de una de las personas presentes en la sala, pues Ōhira Reon, que siempre estaba abierto a escuchar hasta las ideas más absurdas que pudiesen entrar por esa puerta, estaba criticando duramente a alguien. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, Shirabu se sintió terrible, pero de todos modos se mantuvo firme.

—Pues, gracias a todos esos años de oscuridad, la gente se unió para crear y construir el brillante futuro que nosotros vivimos ahora —respondió el joven.

—Continúa con el proyecto, por favor —dijo Yamagata Hayato, principal emprendedor de la compañía, que no tenía tiempo para andar divagando en cuestiones filosóficas de segunda mano pues tenía una reunión con otros directivos a las 9:30AM.

—Hoy en día, hay mucha gente que está sola, y mucha más gente que llora, y no se puede ser feliz estando en soledad —continuó—. Pienso que este androide podría trabajar en el campo de la medicina psicológica, colaborando con los médicos para tratar a las personas con depresión. Como podrá comprender y sentir sentimientos, buscará ganarse la confianza del paciente, y así generarle una figura de confianza a la que pueda recurrir para hablar de lo que le preocupa y así ayudar a los médicos con el tratamiento.

—Eso es bastante noble —reflexionó Semi.

—Además de ello, también podría cuidar niños, trabajar en campañas de rehabilitación, ser hijo adoptivo de familias de miembros estériles e incluso trabajar en las industrias del cine o la moda. Creo que puede dirigirse a una gran gama de mercados y usos, sólo hay que ponerle un poco de imaginación —concluyó el joven.

—Le ponemos un antimisiles, se lo vendemos a la hija del presidente como su novio y ¡bam! ¡Ahí tienes tu negocio millonario, Wakatoshi-kun! —Sugirió alegremente Tendō Satori, gerente de marketing.

—A mí me gusta —comentó Soekawa Jin, vicepresidente ejecutivo de la compañía—. Tienes la última palabra, Ushijima.

Y todos en la sala voltearon a ver a donde estaba sentado Ushijima Wakatoshi, presidente ejecutivo de Shiratorizawa Technology Corporation, que se había mantenido todo el tiempo en silencio, con un impenetrable semblante serio y la mirada fija y severa puesta en el joven, quien en ese momento había empezado a sudar seco. La opinión que emitiese esa única boca era lo suficientemente poderosa como para determinar todo el futuro de su carrera como ingeniero.

—Aoba Johsai Electronics Inc y Karasuno Systems ya han lanzado al mercado series de androides parecidos al tuyo —fue lo único que dijo.

—Aunque a mí parecer, el ABJ-13 «Kunimi Akira» es un androide dirigido exclusivamente a servir como asistente o secretario para empresarios. No puede sentir sentimientos —opinó por un lado Reon.

—Es el androide que sabe la cantidad exacta de espuma que hay que ponerle al café para contentar a unos cuantos ricachones —se burló Tendō.

—Shirabu —llamó Ushijima, y el aludido se tensó y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Su superior se inclinó hacia adelante, y mirándole fijamente, habló con su voz profunda y gruesa —: sea lo que sea, construye al androide que sea superior a los demás, que venda bien y que sea útil para la gente —sentenció —. Tienes los fondos aprobados. —Y firmó los papeles—. Los demás ya saben qué hacer.

Un leve rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Shirabu, y toda la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo se liberó en forma de emoción —: ¡Muchísimas gracias, señor! —Hizo una reverencia —. Prometo no decepcionarles.

—Eso espero —respondió el castaño, y concluyó la reunión.

Shirabu se despidió de sus superiores y abandonó la sala de conferencias número tres. Volvió a respirar con tranquilidad cuando se encontró con la seguridad del corredor vacío.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo una vocecilla cerca de su muñeca. Levantó el brazo. Era la asistente holograma, que se proyectaba desde su reloj.

—Debo ir a decirle a Taichi.

Shirabu subió al piso ocho para cruzar al otro edificio a través del camino de la pasarela, que era lo más rápido. Cuando llegó a la oficina, mostró su carnet ante el sensor de la telepantalla y la puerta corrediza se abrió y entró. Tanto las paredes como el piso de la oficina estaban cubiertos de paneles blancos, por ello le decían la «Oficina de los Paneles Blancos». En el centro de la sala estaba el mesón de trabajo, y alrededor de éste se alineaban una serie de escritorios. Kenjirō y Taichi eran los únicos que trabajaban allí, por lo que el resto de los escritorios estaban vacíos. Todos los cables y materiales de robótica estaban perfectamente organizados y guardados en estantes dispuestos para ello en la pared izquierda.

—Traigo buenas noticias —dijo al entrar. Se acercó y dejó sus cosas sobre su escritorio.

—¿Te despidieron y yo gané 50UTOS? —Preguntó el rubio, volteándose a ver al recién llegado, que ni los buenos días daba ya.

—¿Apostaste con alguien? —Sonó indignado.

—No, sólo quería hacerte enojar. Y lo hice.

—Jugar con el futuro de tus amigos es bastante cruel, ¿sabes?

—Ajá —respondió, y volteó a continuar con el trabajo que estaba haciendo, dándole la espalda.

—Te costará más trabajo deshacerte de mí: aprobaron el proyecto —dijo por fin.

—¿¡En serio!? —Taichi volvió a voltear y el más bajo asintió con una sonrisa. Se levantó—. ¡Esto merece una celebración! Conozco un buen bar cerca de aquí, ¿vamos al salir del trabajo? Yo invito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No planeaba publicar esto aquí, pero por lo del problema con el hackeo en Wattpad me da miedo perder mi cuenta allí y esta historia, así que la publico aquí por si acaso.
> 
> En fin, no creo que nadie lea esto. Pero bueno, si alguien lo lee, espero que lo disfrutes. (?
> 
> Recalco que esto fue escrito en el 2017, juro que mi redacción es más genial ahora jiji.


	2. Capítulo primero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad el 19/07/2017.

AL DÍA siguiente empezó oficialmente el desarrollo del proyecto STZ-8 a.k.a. «La Máquina de ser Feliz» (el nombre fue sometido a reconsideración después).

—Muy bien, señoritas, es hora de empezar a organizar esto... —habló Shirabu.

—Espera, ¿a quién rayos le hablas? —Le interrumpió Taichi—. Soy la única persona aquí —objetó.

—¿No han asignado a más nadie para trabajar con nosotros?

—No. Nadie quiere trabajar con nosotros. Tienes mala fama de ser un imbécil mandón —respondió solemnemente.

—Mierda. —Tiró las carpetas que estaba revisando hace un momento sobre el mesón y se cruzó de brazos, irritado—. No me digas que tendré que salir a la calle a contratar novatos.

—Tienen suerte de que yo no sea un novato —habló una voz gruesa a sus espaldas, desde el umbral de la puerta. Era Reon.

—Ōhira-san.

—A partir de hoy, trabajaré con ustedes en este proyecto. —Pasó y dejó su maletín en uno de los escritorios desocupados—. Wakatoshi le tiene mucha estima a este proyecto, y me lo ha asignado personalmente.

—Agradezco mucho contar con su ayuda. —Shirabu se aproximó a él e hizo una reverencia.

—Bien, manos a la obra. —Sonrió el moreno.

Y empezaron a trabajar. Primero, se encargaron de organizar un cronograma de trabajo, para así poder llevar informes a la oficina central sobre el avance del proyecto. Así quedó: primero se ocuparían del ensamblaje, que era lo más rápido, y si todo salía bien en las pruebas motoras, en una semana ya estarían listos para dedicarse a la programación de los sistemas del androide, a lo que estimaban que les llevaría al menos cuatro meses (y eso trabajando turnos de 7 horas, lo máximo que se permitía según la ley de trabajo).

Hecho aquello, comenzaron a trabajar en el proceso de ensamblaje del medio físico del androide, con todos sus circuitos y partes. Para ello, estudiaron la movilidad de algunos androides que ya existían en el mercado, para mejorar la técnica y así hacer que el androide pudiera efectuar movimientos más fluidos y naturales, acercándose a parecerse a los de un humano. Hechos los cálculos, construyeron al robot. Las pruebas motoras (donde programaban la parte que exclusivamente se relacionaba con el reconocimiento del entorno y el movimiento, activaban a la máquina y la sometían a una serie de pruebas de control de calidad de las partes de su cuerpo) dieron resultados positivos. El proyecto iba de viento en popa navegando hacia el puerto del éxito.

Para culminar esa parte del proyecto y enviar el informe, recubrieron al androide con una piel sintética de goma elástica. Esta piel era pálida, fría, sin vida, como la de un cadáver yaciente en la morgue. Esto a Shirabu no le pareció suficiente. Quería que el androide tuviese una apariencia que lo hiciese pasar por un humano de carne y hueso, por lo que contrató a Hanamaki Takahiro, un artista famoso por crear muñecas de gran detalle que las hacía ver casi reales, para que les echase una mano con ello.

El lunes 26 de abril de 2090, Shirabu y Kawanishi bajaron de la oficina a una de las zonas verdes del complejo Shiratorizawa, donde había un estacionamiento para jetpacks. Éste consistía en una estructura alargada en forma de octágono, cuyas paredes se deprimían levemente hacia el centro, donde estaban las barras para quitar losjetpacks y los compartimientos para guardarlos. Ahí esperaron los jóvenes, pues Hanamaki venía en jetpack. Shirabu había considerado tiempo atrás comprarse uno, y aunque éstos venían equipados con piloto automático, le seguían dando miedo, por lo que abandonó la idea.

—¿Seguro que viene en _jetpack_? —Preguntó Taichi, pues ya llevaban largo rato esperando y no había señales del artista por ningún lado.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo —respondió Shirabu.

Siguieron esperando, y al cabo de unos cinco minutos, vieron que una cabellera rosada se acercaba volando a ellos.

—Lamento la tardanza. Me perdí en la Ruta del Tentempié —habló dándoles la espalda, pues estaba poniéndole el seguro a su jetpack. Cuando terminó de ajustarlo, se giró ante los dos caballeros, y dijo sonriente—: Hanamaki Takahiro a vuestro servicio.

Hanamaki vestía una gabardina de seda blanca, cuyo borde final estaba compuesto por dos capas de la tela superpuestas una sobre la otra de tal manera que se asemejaban a los pétalos de una rosa, junto a una bufanda de gamuza azul, unos botines blancos con luminiscencia azul y unas gafas de sol holográficas. Era un look muy extravagante, que era de esperarse viniendo de un artista de gran renombre como él.

—Es un placer conocerlo en persona, Hanamaki-san —dijo Shirabu.

—Oh, querido, por favor deja los formalismos de lado —el mayor soltó una risilla—. Pueden llamarme Makki.

Dicho eso, los tres jóvenes se encaminaron al edificio.

—Le agradezco mucho que haya aceptado nuestra propuesta —habló Kenjirō—. Su trabajo nos será de mucha ayuda para perfeccionar este producto.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada. Es primera vez que trabajo haciendo algo tan grande. Espero que sea divertido —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Y llegaron a la Oficina de los Paneles Blancos. Reon no estaba, pues le habían llamado a una reunión.

—Muy bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí. —Makki se acercó al mesón de trabajo, donde estaba tendido el androide, sin esperar invitación, como Pedro por su casa—. ¡Este es un lienzo enorme, gigante! —Exclamó asombrado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree tardar en esto? —Preguntó pacíficamente Taichi.

—No lo sé. Quizás una semana. También estoy ocupado con otras cosas... —contestó el de cabellos rosados.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? —Se quejó Shirabu.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Me has pedido que lo hiciera realista, y pienso pintar hasta el más mínimo lunar y las líneas de las manos. Además, también quiero trabajar con el cabello. Tengo un color de cabello que combinaría perfecto con su tono de piel y las facciones del rostro y... —Y empezó a parlotear en un lenguaje técnico-estético que sólo él comprendía y los dos ingenieros no. Para evitar terminar flotando a la deriva del espacio y el tiempo estéticos, se alejaron un poco de él y le dieron su espacio.

—Parece que se divierte a pesar de todo —comentó Kenjirō.

—Shirabu —llamó el otro.

—¿Sí?

—Sé lo que pretendes —dijo.

—¿Ah? —Gruñó el pelimiel irritado, pues no entendía qué quería decir su amigo —. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé lo que le pasó a tu esposa, y lo mucho que querías tener un hijo con ella —respondió el rubio, bastante serio—. Shirabu, un androide nunca podrá llenar el vacío que ellos dejaron.

La expresión de Shirabu se tornó agria. No le respondió: cruzó la sala con pasos pesados y salió de la oficina (si la puerta no fuese corrediza, habría salido dando tremendo portazo). Taichi le siguió por el mismo camino con unos segundos de retraso, pero se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta y se asomó pasillo arriba, viendo la espalda de Kenjirō alejándose rápidamente, y le gritó:

—Ya que te vas, hazme el favor de traerme un café.

—A mí también —gritó Hanamaki, desde el interior de la oficina—. Que sea latte y con doble espuma, por favor.

A pesar de ese roce, la relación entre Taichi y Kenjirō se mantuvo igual a la de siempre, y como no había nada que afectase a sus rendimientos, el grupo siguió trabajando como una máquina bien aceitada. Mientras Hanamaki se encargaba de perfeccionar la apariencia del androide, los tres ingenieros se ocuparon de progresar en el arduo trabajo de la programación. Dividieron el «cerebro» del androide en cuatro partes: una como base de la memoria, que podía conectarse a la base de datos de Internet para adquirir todo el conocimiento del mundo; otra encargada de procesar, comprender y _sentir_ sentimientos, reflejarlos a través de las emociones y pensar; otra relacionada con la percepción del entorno, el recibimiento y lectura de estímulos físicos y los movimientos; y la última, estaba dirigida exclusivamente a llevar el programa de inocencia artificial. También contrataron a un actor de voz para que grabase fonemas y respiraciones para construir un banco de voz para que el androide no sonase tan robótico, y al final todas las partes en conjunto deberían ser suficientes para que el androide se pareciese lo más posible a un humano.

Hanamaki cumplió con éxito el plazo de una semana. Detalló con precisión cada mínima parte de la piel del androide, pintó los labios, le puso uñas y para las pestañas, cejas y cabello utilizó mechones de hebras negras.

—Un trabajo impresionante —elogió Reon—. Juraría que es una persona de verdad.

—Gracias, gracias. —El susodicho estaba muy sonriente. Le gustaba que elogiasen su trabajo.

—Bien, tenemos que darle un nombre antes de terminar con la programación —dijo Shirabu.

Los cuatro se detuvieron a pensar en posibles nombres por un momento, uno que quedase acorde a la apariencia de adolescente que tenía el androide, hasta que de pronto, como si le hubiese llegado repentinamente la iluminación, Taichi dijo:

—Isodoro —propuso—. Es un nombre perfecto.

— ¡Ese es un nombre terrible! —Contradijo una vocecilla por ahí. Era la asistente holograma del rubio.

—Cállate —le contestó, y tapó su reloj digital de vestir con la mano opuesta.

—A mí me gusta «Tsutomu» —sugirió Reon.

—Shirabu Tsutomu —sentenció el rubio —. Listo, hora de ir almorzar.

—¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que él no es mi hijo!? —Exclamó Kenjirō.

Reon iba a acotar que de alguna u otra forma, el androide era como su hijo, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

—Hmn... ¿qué tal «Goshiki»? —Sugirió ahora Hanamaki.

—Goshiki Tsutomu... —murmuró Shirabu, contemplando el rostro tranquilo del androide yaciente en el mesón—. Me gusta, es perfecto.

—Bien, hora de ir a almorzar—dijo Kawanishi—. Y Shirabu invita los sándwiches esta vez.

El día martes 21 de agosto de 2090, tal como se había previsto después de cuatro meses de trabajo, la programación del androide culminó exitosamente y el proyecto llegó a su 100% de desarrollo. El día miércoles 22, los tres ingenieros se reunieron en la Oficina de los Paneles Blancos: concordaron en que todo estaba listo y en perfecto orden para activar al androide.

—Muy bien, hoy por fin es el gran día... —habló Kenjirō—. Hemos trabajado muy duro estos últimos meses, y compartido gratas experiencias que nos han alentado a seguir trabajando...

—La Humanidad jamás olvidará el día en que te emborrachaste e invitaste a Ōhira-san a bailar en tu fiesta de cumpleaños —dijo Taichi en un tono muy solemne.

Shirabu se le acercó para ahorcarle, pero se contuvo y prefirió ignorarlo olímpicamente, pues no era momento de perder más tiempo poniéndose a pelear con él y retrasar aún más la activación. Luego tendría tiempo de sobra para asesinarle por recordar muy a la ligera ese suceso tan vergonzoso para él.

—Ustedes dos realmente se llevan muy bien —concluyó Reon, con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro.

Antes de que ocurriese otra interrupción, volvieron a lo que iban. Desconectaron los cables de energía de la espalda del androide, e iniciaron el proceso de activación.

Iniciando sistema. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se sentó sobre el mesón. Efectuando reconocimiento del entorno. Su mirada recorrió a cada uno de los ingenieros, que le observaban con especial atención. Shirabu Kenjirō (CREADOR), 30 años. Kawanishi Taichi, 30 años. Ōhira Reon, 36 años. Luego, se posó en un piano vertical de madera que estaba al fondo, único ornamento que no encajaba en la habitación. Piano. Se levantó, al principio con torpeza, pero se estabilizó y se acercó al piano. Se sentó en el taburete ante él, y empezó a tocar _Himno a la vida,_ compuesto por Nietzsche en 1882 a partir de un poema de Lou Andreas-Salomé, que era la partitura que estaba abierta sobre el atril, y cantó en perfecto alemán:

_¡Sin duda un amigo ama a su amigo_

_como yo te amo a ti, vida llena de enigmas!_

_Lo mismo si me has hecho gritar de gozo que llorar,_

_lo mismo si me has dado sufrimiento que placer,_

_yo te amo con tu felicidad y tu aflicción:_

_y si es necesario que me aniquiles,_

_me arrancaré de tus brazos con dolor,_

_como se arranca el amigo del pecho de su amigo._

Aunque Goshiki no comprendía del todo el significado que emanaba de esos versos, esto no parecía importarle mucho y siguió cantando.

—¡Muy bien, Shirabu! ¡Tu hijo puede tocar el piano!, deberías estar orgulloso —exclamó Taichi cuando el androide acabó de tocar el himno.

—Él no es mi hijo —repitió por undécima vez el pelimiel. A la duodécima vez, ya ni se molestaría en repetírselo, y más bien lo ahorcaría de inmediato.

Goshiki se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Parecía estar analizando algo.

—Creador —dijo por fin, dirigiéndose a Shirabu.

—¡Ah, por favor! —El joven se puso nervioso, y sus mejillas se coloraron levemente—. ¡No me llames así! ¡Es un poco tenebroso...!

—Ah, bueno... ¿Le gusta más «Profesor»?

Kawanishi empezó a reírse.

—¿Shirabu profesor? ¡Pffff! ¡Qué buen chiste! —Dijo entre carcajadas.

Y ahora Goshiki les veía confundido.

—Déjalo así —concluyó Kenjirō.

Pronto llegó la hora de salida del trabajo. Antes de eso, le dieron a Goshiki una muda de ropa para que se cambiase: un mono gris con la insignia de la empresa tomado prestado del uniforme de los electricistas de nivel inferior, junto a unos tenis blancos.

—Es lo mejor que pude encontrar. —Shirabu se anticipó al comentario burlesco que Taichi iba a decir, probablemente acusándole de ser un criminal de la moda o de tener mal gusto.

—Pobrecillo —dijo—. Llévalo mañana de compras antes de venir para acá.

Cuando Shirabu y Goshiki salieron a la calle, la noche ya había caído sobre sus cabezas. Goshiki miraba a su alrededor con atención, a la ciudad que permanecía llena de vida en la noche y que nunca dormía, con los altos rascacielos que parecían tocar las estrellas, con los cohetes revoloteando sobre sus cabezas y con las luces y la música que salía de las tiendas y las paradas. Parecía estar muy emocionado, como un niño pequeño que apenas estaba empezando a conocer el mundo que le rodeaba y se emocionaba con todo lo que veía.

Subieron por el Parque Escalonado para llegar a la estación. A la derecha, junto al río Koh, algunas parejas cenaban en la parte exterior de un restaurante, y unos músicos tocaban para ellos, y la música alcanzaba a oírse en todo el parque. Llegaron a la estación y abordaron el tren Anti-Gravitacional. Goshiki observó a través de la ventana hacia el noroeste donde, al fondo, se veían iluminadas las lanzaderas espaciales de la compañía de aerolíneas Inarizaki Federation of Aviation. En ese momento, estaban abordando los pasajeros de los cohetes de los vuelos nocturnos a las capitales de la Luna y Marte, y desde el cielo estrellado venía descendiendo lentamente un crucero interestelar que iba a aterrizar en la última plataforma.

Shirabu le miró con atención durante todo el trayecto en tren. No podía creer que su invento de verdad funcionaba, que el androide de verdad estaba sintiendo emoción. El moreno se percató de que le observaba, y a veces despegaba su mirada de la ventana y el mundo exterior para girarse y sonreírle muy feliz. La segunda sonrisa más bonita que había visto en este mundo era la de ese androide, y eso acarreaba más sentimientos en el fondo. El mundo es realmente maravilloso.

Se bajaron en la Estación Abierta y fueron al edificio donde vivía Shirabu.

—Bueno, a partir de hoy vivarás aquí conmigo. —Echó las llaves sobre el seibó de la entrada y el resto de sus cosas las dejó sobre el sofá—. Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Y le condujo por el pasillo hasta la segunda habitación. Era un poco pequeña y estaba equipada con lo básico: una cama, una cómoda, un escritorio, un sillón, una pequeña estantería y su respectivo armario rotatorio. Luego podrían cambiarle la pintura, si eso quería.

Goshiki se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Bien. Tú no necesitas dormir, pero yo sí, así que no hagas ruido —dijo Shirabu —. Toma, puedes leer algo —tomó un par de libros de la estantería y se los tendió —. _El mundo de Sofía, Ángeles y Demonios..._ son unos clásicos. No hemos perdido el gusto por leer libros de papel y tinta.

—Gracias, por todo.

—No hay de qué —contestó, y se acercó a la puerta—. Bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Profesor. Que descanse.

Pero el pelimiel se detuvo y se quedó parado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Tsutomu —le llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Bienvenido a este mundo —dijo.

—Gracias. —Y sonrió.


	3. Capítulo segundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad en agosto-septiembre de 2017.

A LA mañana siguiente, cuando acabó de vestirse, Shirabu pasó a buscar a Goshiki a su habitación. El moreno estaba sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana.

—Todo aquí es muy hermoso —dijo cuando escuchó al mayor entrar en su alcoba—. Y poder verlo con tus propios ojos, en vivo y en directo, lo hace aún más asombroso.

Claro que se refería al paisaje que podía verse a través de la ventana, de lo que hacía la vida al otro lado: más allá, entre los rascacielos, al fondo podía verse las siluetas de las montañas en su verdor, y arriba, el cielo se mostraba pintado con los más brillantes y mejores tonos de azul que el pintor pudiera emplear en su pintura. Pronto acabaría el verano y llegaría el sabio otoño a apagar la vida, pero eso no parecía importar y el ambiente permanecía con su frescura y su verdor. Las abejas revoloteaban y cogían polen de las flores. La vida estaba en su máximo esplendor. El mundo era maravilloso.

—Desayuno y nos vamos. —Rue lo único que dijo el pelimiel.

Shirabu vivía cerca del distrito comercial, así que irían caminando por la subcalle. El distrito comercial más bien caía en la categoría de boulevard, en su versión moderna. Predominaba un estilo geométrico y los edificios no eran muy altos, a excepción única del gimnasio vertical, que era una estructura en forma de cono de helado que en sus pisos superiores reemplazaba los típicos paneles blancos por unos grises con vidrieras azules. Estas arquitecturas alojaban una gran variedad de locales y comercios: desde tiendas de ropa para toda la familia y zapaterías, hasta cafés y restaurantes, también librerías, mueblerías, floristerías, clubes, entre muchos otros más.

Entraron a una tienda de techo alto. Inmediatamente, una de las encargadas se les acercó.

—¡Oh, cariño, qué mal pinta llevas con eso! —Se dirigía a Goshiki y su aburrido mono gris—. Déjame ayudarte con eso —era una androide diseñada exclusivamente para... pues, para eso: para ayudar a la gente a vestirse bien. Los criminales de la moda escaseaban hoy en día.

—¡Está bien!

Los dos androides desaparecieron entre los estantes llenos de prendas y Shirabu se sentó a esperar en un sofá frente los vestidores.

—Ten cuidado cuando te pruebes las cosas. No vayas a romper... nada.

Demasiado tarde: Shirabu tuvo que pagar 120 _UTOS_ adicionales por un pantalón tubo que Goshiki rasgó cuando trataba de ponérselo.

Pasaron por varias tiendas y Shirabu le compró a Goshiki un montón de ropa, zapatos y accesorios nuevos con los que podía ir llenando el armario rotatorio. Ambos llevaban colgando de los brazos un montón de bolsas, y el mayor lo único que quería era volver ya al apartamento, pero acabó dejándose arrastrar por el androide al interior de una tienda de mascotas sin oponer resistencia alguna.

—¡Awww, son tan adorables! —Se refería a un grupo de cachorros que jugaban entre ellos dentro de un corral—. ¿Podemos tener un perrito, Profesor? ¿Podemos, podemos? ¡Por favor!

—No. Nunca. Jamás —gruñó Shirabu en respuesta, y el semblante del moreno se tornó triste —. Puedo comprarte un videojuego, si quieres, o cualquier otra cosa, pero nunca un perro —sentenció.

Pero la expresión de Goshiki no cambió, y siguió contemplando a los perritos jugando en el corral. ¡Eran tan adorables! ¿Cómo el Profesor podía negarse a cuidar a una de esas bolitas de ternura...?

—Oh, vamos. Déjalo ya. —Miró la hora en su reloj inteligente—. Luego discutimos esto. Ya debemos irnos.

Goshiki se despidió de los cachorros y salieron del local.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? —Preguntó cuando salieron a la calle.

—Primero iremos al apartamento a dejar las bolsas y luego te llevaré a conocer a alguien.

—¿¡En serio!? —Se había emocionado al escuchar lo segundo —. ¿¡Será mi primer amigo!?

—Sí, algo así...

Subieron al apartamento, dejaron las bolsas y Goshiki se cambió el mono gris por un conjunto de _jean_ y una camiseta morada. Luego, bajaron a la Estación Abierta para tomar el tren Anti-Gravitacional hasta la parada del Parque Escalonado, donde se encontraron con Taichi y Reon, y los cuatro tomaron el tren que iba hacia el oeste de la ciudad, más allá del río Koh, y se bajaron en la parada que quedaba frente al complejo de edificios del Hospital Psiquiátrico General de Utokio. Eran cuatro edificios rectangulares, blancos y con muchos ventanales oscuros. En el centro de ellos, se extendía un pequeño parque, que cruzaron hasta llegar al edificio del fondo, que era el más grande.

Se identificaron ante una de las enfermeras que estaban en la recepción y ésta los condujo por un laberinto de pasillos hasta la habitación 101. La habitación se dividía en dos gracias a un muro con una ventana, igual a una sala de confesiones de un departamento de policía. La antesala estaba casi a oscuras, y en ella les esperaba todo un séquito de doctores psiquiátricos que lucían impecablemente sus batas blancas. En cambio, del otro lado del muro, la otra sala era completamente blanca, de un blanco tan penetrante que te hacía arder los ojos. Desde donde estaba Goshiki, no se podía ver con mucha claridad, pero pudo reconocer una cabellera negra y amarilla, como un pudín, esperando en una silla.

—Venga, qué esperas. Entra ahí de una vez. Él te está esperando. —Le animó uno de los médicos.

El androide obedeció y entró a la sala blanca. El ambiente allí le incomodó por un momento. Le parecía demasiado hostil y frío.

Notó que el dueño de la cabellera negra y amarilla era tan sólo un adolescente. Vestía un pijama tan blanco como el color de las paredes que les envolvía, salvo que encima de él usaba un suéter rojo.

—H-hola —saludó y se sentó en la silla que estaba dispuesta frente a él —. Soy Goshiki Tsutomu, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Kozume, Kenma Kozume —le respondió, sin alzar la mirada en lo más mínimo.

—¡Es un placer conocerte!

Hasta ahí llegó Goshiki Tsutomu. No tenía ni la mínima idea de qué más decir. ¡Esa era la prueba más importante, en la que probaría que podía cumplir con el objetivo para el que había sido creado, y ni siquiera sabía qué rayos debía hacer! Sabía que del otro lado de la ventana todo el mundo le observaba, esperando a que hiciera algo. Le daba miedo cometer algún error, y con ello perjudicar la reputación del Profesor.

—Pareces un poco triste, ¿por qué? —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Porque estoy triste —respondió.

Goshiki frunció el ceño.

—Ajá, sí, ¿pero por qué estás triste? No hay motivo para estarlo.

—Esta gente cree que estoy loco. —Hizo un ademán hacia la ventana. Desde el interior no se podía ver hacia afuera, pero el chico sabía que les estaban observando y analizando —. Eso me hace sentir un poco solo... —murmuró eso último.

_«Nadie puede ser feliz estando solo»._

—¿Y no tienes ningún amigo?

—No. De pequeño me hacían bullying en la escuela, y desde entonces me ha costado relacionarme con lo demás.

Del otro lado de la pared, en la antesala, los doctores se revolvían asombrados. ¡El paciente había revelado la raíz del problemade una manera tan simple! (una cosa llevaba a otra). ¿Era acaso esta la respuesta, reemplazar el ambiente hostil de la sala blanca por uno de confianza donde el paciente pudiera expresarse libremente? Parecía muy fácil para ser vedad, pero en este caso, _funcionaba._

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces yo seré tu primer amigo!

—¿En serio...? —Era la primera vez, en toda la conversación, que el chico alzaba la mirada.

—¡Sí! Aunque soy un novato en esto. También eres mi primer amigo... —Se encogió de hombros —. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Me esforzaré al máximo para que seas muy feliz!

—¿Q-qué...? —Ahora Kenma era el que estaba asombrado—. No me conocías hace más de 8 minutos, ¿por qué harías eso por mí?

—¿Y por qué no lo haría? ¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

—No lo sé. Tendremos que descubrirlo.

Goshiki y Kenma continuaron charlando de otras cosas. Los doctores estaban muy maravillados con los resultados obtenidos, tanto que especulaban que el joven no necesitaría cumplir un tratamiento con medicamentos. El médico jefe del grupo de psiquiatras se volvió para comentarles a los tres ingenieros su opinión respecto al androide:

—Creo que es magnífico. Sería de mucha ayuda para tratar a los pacientes que se intimidan ante los doctores y les cuesta abrirse a ellos con confianza —dijo muy animado—. Han hecho un espléndido trabajo.

En ese momento, Goshiki salía de la sala blanca, seguido de Kenma.

—¡Profesor! ¿Podemos ir a caminar afuera? Es un día muy bonito como para estar aquí adentro.

—Claro —respondió Shirabu, sonriendo. «Te lo has ganado»—. Pero no vayan muy lejos.

—¡Gracias!

Nuevamente, recorrió los laberínticos pasillos de aquel hospital, pero esta vez guiado por Kenma, que se sabía de memoria el trayecto de salida. El chico iba con un andar bastante peculiar: caminaba encorvado, con la mirada gatuna siempre fija enfrente, y al doblar por las esquinas empleaba movimientos rígidos, como los de un autómata. A Goshiki le pareció curiosa su manera de andar, y más gracia le causó los gestos que ponía cada vez que pasaba junto a alguna enfermera. En verdad se notaba que detestaba estar recluido en ese lugar, y el detesto se intensificaba al saber que no lo necesitaba.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, se percataron de que muchos otros pacientes paseaban por el pequeño parque, disfrutando del espléndido tiempo que hacía ese día. Kenma entrecerró los ojos por un momento, como analizando la escena que se exponía ante sus ojos, y de repente cambió de dirección y empezó a caminar hacia la derecha. Goshiki, por no conocer para nada la zona, no le dijo nada. Suponía que querría enseñarle un lugar o algo por el estilo, pero en realidad el más bajo les había conducido por una pasarela al azar, a pesar de que les habían dicho que no debían alejarse mucho del hospital.

La pasarela los condujo hasta una zona deportiva, en el corazón de un barrio de residencias que quedaba al noroeste del hospital. Bajo sus pies, se alineaban múltiples canchas para deportes electromagnéticos, y sobre sus cabezas y a los laterales, se extendían las piscinas flotantes. Goshiki miraba a todos lados con emoción, pero luego reanudó su plática con Kenma.

—...Y entonces me dijo que no me lo compraría —le estaba relatando lo que había hecho con Shirabu en la mañana —. ¡Realmente quería un perrito!

—Yo prefiero los gatos —murmuró Kenma.

—Creo que al Profesor no le gustan los animales. Pero se ofreció a comprarme un videojuego. Dijiste que te gustaban los videojuegos, así que podrías recomendarme alguno y yo podría invitarte algún día a jugar en mi casa, ¿te parece?

Pero la pregunta quedó sin contestación: un niño de cabellera naranja apareció de la nada ante ellos y les interrumpió. Le envolvía un aura de desbordante energía y entusiasmo. Detrás de él, le acompañaba otro chico más alto, castaño y con pecas.

—¡Disculpen! —Dijo el pelinaranja—. Soy Hinata Shōyō, y él es Yamaguchi Tadashi. —El aludido les saludó con un gesto de la mano—. Nos falta una persona para vóley electromagnético, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere jugar?

Kenma no respondió, pero Goshiki notó que su mirada se iluminaba levemente.

—¿Por qué no juegas tú, Kenma? Dijiste que te gustaba el voleibol —sugirió.

—Bueno. —Aunque, exteriormente, no parecía estar muy emocionado.

—¡Ah, disculpa! —Habló el pecoso, dirigiéndose a Goshiki —. ¿Tú también querías jugar?

—¿Eso es electromagnético, cierto? Quisiera jugar, pero no puedo: ¡saldría disparado por todos lados!

—¿ _Quéeeee_? ¿Por qué? —Chilló Hinata, que avanzó un par de pasos hacia adelante.

—Es un androide. —Se adelantó Kenma.

—¡Wow! ¡Imposible! —Y empezó a mirar a Goshiki por todos los ángulos posibles—. ¡Juraba que eras una persona de verdad!

—¡Hinata, por favor! —Yamaguchi se le acercó y le susurró—. ¡Deja de hacer un escándalo! La gente nos mira raro...

Hinata se detuvo.

—Bien, debemos ir antes de que le den la cancha a otro. —Y dirigiéndose a Kenma, añadió—:¿Vienes entonces?

El chico vaciló un momento, mirando a Goshiki.

—No te preocupes por mí. Les miraré desde aquí —dijo.

—Está bien.

Los tres chicos bajaron a las canchas y Goshiki les observó jugar desde la pasarela.

El voleibol electromagnético mantenía la misma estructura base del deporte original. La estrategia ahora consistía en aprovechar las placas electromagnéticas dispuestas bajo el suelo de la cancha para que la pelota caiga y así marcar los puntos. Esto era posible gracias a que las placas estaban diseñadas para detectar cuando la pelota cruzaba de un lado de la red al otro, activándose las del lado que correspondiese.

Goshiki notó que Kenma era muy habilidoso en ese deporte, lo suficiente como para encajar en un equipo compuesto por completos extraños para él. Pero eso no era todo: todos los jóvenes se divertían, y Kenma parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho también. Goshiki sonrió, satisfecho.

Un partido amistoso de dos sets después —iban a jugar un tercer set, pero Goshiki tuvo que llamar a Kenma para que volvieran al hospital, pues ya habían pasado unas dos horas y no quería hacer preocupar a Shirabu—, los chicos volvieron a subir a la pasarela para reunirse nuevamente con el androide.

—¡Eso ha sido divertido! —Venía diciendo Hinata, que se mantenía lleno de energía a pesar de haber jugado un partido entero —. ¡Deberíamos repetirlo otro día! Intercambiemos números de _B-phone_. Podríamos jugar vóley tradicional y enseñarle a Goshiki a jugar.

—Suena bien.

Y Yamaguchi, Hinata y Kenma intercambiaron sus números de _B-phone_. Eran unos brazaletes de goma y plástico que al encenderlos proyectaban una pantalla táctil que tenía todas las funciones de un teléfono inteligente. Más tarde, el Profesor tendría que conseguirle uno de esos a Goshiki.

Se despidieron de los dos jóvenes y emprendieron la marcha devuelta al hospital.

—¡Has hecho un montón de amigos de un sólo golpe! —Exclamó el moreno —. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil como creías?

—Sí... —respondió—. Creo que podría empezar a acostumbrarme a esto. —Y sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	4. Capítulo tercero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad en diciembre de 2017.

A LAS 22.11 horas del día sábado 16 de diciembre del 2090, se activó la alarma de seguridad de uno de los apartamentos que hizo sobresaltar al edificio entero. Así sonó por unos minutos, tanto que parecía que nadie se estaba molestando en desactivarla. El molesto e insoportable vaivén sonaba con mayor intensidad en el piso 19 del edificio; específicamente, provenía del apartamento de Shirabu Kenjirō.

—¡Señor, señor! ¡Despierte! —Llamaba la asistente holograma, alarmada, proyectada desde el reloj de la mesita de noche—. ¡Alguien ha activado la alarma de seguridad! ¡Despierte, por favor!

Shirabu Kenjirō salió en bata y pantuflas a ver qué rayos pasaba en el vestíbulo. Allí se encontró con Goshiki, tratando desesperadamente desactivar la alarma de seguridad. El androide pegó un brinco cuando se prendieron las luces y Shirabu apareció en medio del vestíbulo, con apariencia desaliñada y soñolienta, como un fantasma o un espanto. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Shirabu. Tuvo que gritar para que el otro le escuchara por sobre todo el bullicio que producía la alarma de seguridad.

—Iba a un concierto —gritó al principio también—, con los chicos... —La alarma dejó de sonar cuando la asistente holograma muy amablemente la desactivó desde el sistema interno, y la voz de Goshiki sonó ridículamente baja.

—¿A esta hora?—Cuestionó.

—Pues, sí...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Parecías muy ocupado, y no quise molestarte...

—Debiste habérmelo dicho de todos modos. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

—Lo siento.

La escena era bastante peculiar: Shirabu parecía un padre regañando a su hijo al descubrir que éste había hecho alguna travesura a sus espaldas.

Pero se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que Shirabu era como un padre primerizo. Goshiki puso los ojos de cachorrito, aquella expresión tan popular y no por ello menos irresistible. Cada vez que ponía esa expresión, Shirabu trataba de mantener su actitud severa, pero la mayoría de las veces acababa cediendo a los encantos del androide y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Lo mismo ocurrió en esa ocasión, como tantas otras veces.

—Está bien, está bien —respondió a los ojos de cachorrito, relajando su postura severa—. Puedes ir, pero más te vale llegar antes de que salga el sol.

Los ojos de Goshiki brillaron de la emoción.

—Y no te separes de tus amigos, no vayas a perderte...

Goshiki frunció el ceño. Iba a replicarle que no era ningún niño pequeño, que sabía cuidarse solo, pero prefirió callar antes de invocar la ira del Profesor para que luego no le dejase salir con sus amigos.

—Está bien —asintió—. Lo prometo.

—Vete ya. No hagas esperar a tus amigos.

El moreno le sonrió. Shirabu hizo ademán de devolverse a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiese moverse a ningún lado, Goshiki se adelantó unos pasos y le sorprendió dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias —dijo. Al separarse, se despidió del Profesor y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él.

Shirabu se quedó inmóvil en medio del vestíbulo, contemplando la puerta cerrada, desconcertado por el accionar del androide. Un leve rubor ocupaba sus mejillas.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso fue tan adorable! —La vocecilla de la asistente holograma le hizo volver en sí—. ¿Quiere que lo escriba en su diario secreto?

—¡No! ¡Qué vergonzoso! —Gritó. Se había puesto más rojo gracias al último comentario.

Shirabu volvió a su habitación. Se sentó al borde de la cama, con la intención de volver a dormir, pero entonces se percató de su computadora. Sentándose frente al escritorio, la encendió y tecleando un par de códigos, ejecutó el programa que activó las cámaras frontales ubicadas en los ojos de Goshiki. Ahora podía ver todo lo que él veía. Reconoció el techo curvo y blanco de la Estación Abierta, y tras él, se extendía un cielo nocturno totalmente despojado de estrellas.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —Exclamó la asistente holograma, esta vez dentro de la pantalla de la computadora, en una de las esquinas inferiores—. ¡Pareces uno de esos padres que sobreprotegen a sus hijas!

—Silencio.

La asistente holograma pasó a modo silencio. Se quedó quejándose por un momento en su esquinita, pero pronto se hartó y desapareció de la pantalla.

Volviendo a la imagen de la cámara, Shirabu identificó uno a uno a los amigos de Goshiki: allí estaba Kenma, el jovencito peliteñido que Goshiki conoció en el hospital psiquiátrico, y quien venía muy seguido a visitarles para jugar videojuegos; a su lado saltaba con entusiasmo Hinata, el muchacho que con su energía iluminaba y alegraba a todos a su alrededor; y más atrás de él, estaba Yamaguchi, el chico alto y pecoso, un tanto tímido, pero encantador. Los cuatro abordaron un tren Anti-Gravitacional que se alzó en la noche oscura, y zigzagueó entre los edificios iluminados con rumbo sur.

Pero Shirabu no pudo ver en qué estación se bajaron, pues al cabo de unos once minutos, habíase vuelto a quedar dormido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el mesón.

Y cuando despertó, a la mañana siguiente, se encontró acostado en su cama, perfectamente bien envuelto con las sábanas y los cobertores. De inmediato supuso que Goshiki, al llegar en la madrugada, y encontrándole durmiendo en tan mala posición, le había acostado en la cama. Ya se imaginaba la escena chistosa que probablemente el androide se había montado, tratando de cargarle sin despertarle, y se le escapó una risita.

Faltaban unos veinte minutos más para que sonara el reloj despertador, pero Shirabu Kenjirō ya andaba despierto. Estaba emocionado por contarle algo a Goshiki, una especie de sorpresa que llevaba planeando desde hacía algún tiempo. Se apresuró por meterse en el baño para asearse, y salió justo al momento en que sonaba la alarma. La asistente holograma le observó sorprendida salir de la habitación ya listo y perfumado.

Fue a buscar al androide a su alcoba. Lo encontró sentado en el sillón, junto a la ventana. La escena le dejó una leve sensación de _dèjávu_.

—Acompáñame a desayunar; tengo algo que decirte. —Fue lo único que le dijo.

—Está bien.

Shirabu se dirigió a la cocina y ordenó a las manos que le preparasen unos panqueques. Mientras las manos trabajaban, Shirabu se ocupó de organizar su maletín de trabajo; y Goshiki se vistió y se perfumó también. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, los dos estaban sentados a la mesa.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto? —Preguntó mientras le colocaba sirope de chocolate a sus panqueques.

—Muy bien —contestó el moreno—. Hana cantó estupendamente.

—Me alegra que se hayan divertido.

Y hasta ahí llegó la conversación, pues Goshiki no hizo más que observar a Shirabu comer en silencio. Cuando el pelimiel acabó con los panqueques y pasó al café, abrió la boca para retomar la conversación, pero justo fue interrumpido por Goshiki que preguntó:

—¿Qué quería decirme, Profesor?

—Ah, sí. Casi lo olvido... —Bajó la mirada a su café—. La semana que viene tomaré mis vacaciones —empezó—; lo he estado planeando desde hace tiempo, e... e iremos de viaje. Te llevaré a conocer Marte.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, se percató de que el moreno le observaba con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, conteniendo la emoción.

—¿¡¿A Marte?!? —Estalló de golpe. Shirabu asintió—. ¿¡Iremos en un auténtico cohete!? —Volvió a asentir—; ¿¡Y usaremos auténticos trajes espaciales!? —Asintió otra vez —. ¡No puede ser, qué emoción! ¡Será como nuestra propia aventura espacial!

—Sí. Nuestra propia aventura espacial...

EL VIERNES 22 de diciembre, un taxi les dejó en la entrada oeste del Aeropuerto Interestelar de Utokio. Iban tardísimo, primero porque Shirabu olvidó los boletos en casa y tuvieron que devolverse a buscarlos, segundo porque el taxista los dejó en la otra punta del aeropuerto, por lo que tuvieron que correr. Por suerte, consiguieron llegar antes de que cerraran el mostrador. Les chequearon los boletos, y pasaron al patio de lanzaderas espaciales.

Inarizaki Federation Of Aviation era una de las aerolíneas que contaba con los mejores transbordadores espaciales del mundo. Otras naves tardaban uno o dos días en llegar hasta Marte, mientras que la flota de Inarizaki podía hacer el viaje en la mitad de tiempo. Para que un lector de esta época pueda imaginarlo, podríamos decir que estas naves eran iguales a un transbordador espacial de la NASA, pero mucho más grande, con la comodidad de un avión comercial y una velocidad mayor a la de un jet militar ruso de último modelo.

En uno de esos transbordadores, abordaron Shirabu y Goshiki.

—Señoras y señores pasajeros —Se escuchó decir a una voz masculina por los altavoces, mientras la nave empezaba a moverse por la pista—, les habla su capitán Kita Shinsuke. Estamos a punto de despegar. Recuerde abrochar su cinturón de seguridad durante el despegue. Si usted es sensible a la velocidad supersónica, recuerde que dispone de bolsas para vómito en la parte delantera de su asien... ¡ATSUMU! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESO! —El audio se cortó repentinamente.

Goshiki abrochó su cinturón y se acomodó en el asiento. El transbordador siguió recorriendo la pista, y al llegar al borde de la misma, se detuvo en seco. Repentinamente, los motores supersónicos se activaron con un estruendoso sonido, la nave salió disparada al aire y atravesó el cielo dejando una estela de vapor a su paso. Goshiki tuvo que aferrarse a los bordes de su asiento para no salir volando, mientras que Shirabu iba como si nada.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbras —dijo el pelimiel.

Al abandonar la atmósfera, la nave quedó suspendida en el espacio por un momento. Goshiki abrió los ojos, y notó que los demás pasajeros también habían quedado suspendidos, hasta que activaron la gravedad artificial del interior. Volvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, donde la Luna se extendía ante sus narices. Los motores volvieron a ponerse en marcha. A medida de que se acercaban, el astro se hacía más y más grande.

—¡Profesor, mire! —Exclamó—. ¡Estamos muy cerca!

Pero al voltearse, notó que el Profesor estaba dormido, y se percató de que había pasado horas mirando por la ventanilla.

Una sensación desconocida le invadía, como si estuviese hipnotizado por la inmensidad del cosmos.

Unas horas más tarde, el transbordador ya había pasado de largo y dejado atrás a la Luna.

—¡Profesor! Mire...

Pero se calló a mitad de la frase, al recordar que el Profesor estaba durmiendo.

—Si no te quitas no puedo ver.

Shirabu se había despertado hacía una hora y, durante un rato, se quedó observándole en silencio. Se sentía también hipnotizado, pero no por el cosmos, sino por la capacidad que el androide tenía de emocionarse por el universo tanto como cualquier otro humano. Era impresionante.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y se inclinó junto al androide para poder mirar por la ventanilla. Ante ellos se extendía Marte y su Cúpula. La inmensa Cúpula, ubicada al noroeste de los Valles Marineris, en la región de Tharsis, albergaba la capital de Marte, Minerva. A su alrededor, se encontraban un grupo de cúpulas de menor tamaño, conectadas a la Cúpula madre por una serie de túneles superficiales. La mayoría de éstas albergaban fincas privadas, fábricas, ciudades menores y algunos centros turísticos, como las famosas playas artificiales de Marte.

El Aeropuerto Interestelar de Minerva estaba dividido en dos partes: la primera era una estructura curva, de aspecto limpio, que se encontraba en el lado interior de la Cúpula; la segunda, era un enorme cuadrilátero de titanio reforzado, que se hallaba en la parte exterior, frente a la pista, y se ramificaba en las plataformas de abordaje. Los motores del transbordador aminoraron la marcha, y el capitán de la nave volvió a hablar por los altavoces.

—Señoras y señores pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar. Recuerde abrochar su cinturón durante el aterrizaje, y no se levante de su asiento hasta que la nave se haya detenido completamente... ¡OSAMU! ¿¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!? —El audio volvió a interrumpirse repentinamente.

Cuando el transbordador se detuvo, cogieron sus cosas y bajaron. Sellaron los pasaportes en la aduana, y luego fueron a buscar el equipaje. Al salir del aeropuerto, Shirabu detuvo un taxi, y fueron al hotel.

LA CAPITAL de Marte recibía su nombre de la diosa romana Minerva, diosa de la inteligencia y de la guerra justa, contraparte de Marte, que era el dios de la guerra destructiva y de la lucha. La ciudad es famosa por ser un centro turístico muy concurrido, debido a sus numerosos museos, teatros, parques, monumentos y hoteles.

Shirabu planificó todo el viaje, anotando algunos lugares de interés. La primera parada era el Museo Martiano, una serie de estructuras geométricas que se superponían y fusionaban entre ellas, ubicado en una plaza en el centro mismísimo de la Cúpula. Su colección albergaba más de dos mil piezas en un revoltijo de objetos desconcertantes, que incluían: unos fragmentos del libro de Anaxágoras, _Sobre la naturaleza_ , que databan del siglo V a.C, unas porcelanas chinas de la dinastía Shang, unas herramientas de cultivo mayas, iconografía paleocristiana y bizantina, múltiples animales disecados (algunos extintos), un avión ruso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial e inclusive un par de pantuflas de Albert Einstein. Recientemente, a la colección del museo se le había sumado una serie de bustos de Minerva, recuperados de las aguas del Mediterráneo.

Otro destino importante era el Centro Autónomo de Investigación Científica Karl Popper, en honor al único filósofo que fue optimista y tuvo esperanza en un buen futuro para la Humanidad. Allí realizaron una visita guiada por las instalaciones del complejo. El centro había adquirido cierta popularidad en los últimos años debido a proyectos que se habían puesto en marcha para la construcción de motores VDL (velocidad de la luz) para cohetes. Kenjirō no pudo evitar presumir a Goshiki. Los científicos se mostraron sorprendidos ante los avances en materia de emociones que el Grupo Shiratorizawa había conseguido.

Pero lo más emocionante del viaje fue cuando, ataviados por sus propios trajes espaciales, salieron del techo de la Cúpula, e hicieron una excursión por los valles marcianos. Tsutomu se movía con rapidez entre las rocas, mientras Shirabu apenas podía mantener el paso. Cuando el androide se daba cuenta de ello, volvía sobre sus pasos para ayudar al profesor, pero sin darse cuenta, en pocos minutos terminaba alejándose mucho de nuevo. Cuando terminó la aventura, un adolorido Kenjirō aprovechó el cupón que le habían regalado, y pasó el resto de la tarde en el SPA del hotel.

AUNQUE la Navidad ya no se celebraba en la Utopía, el Año Nuevo seguía siendo una de las celebraciones más esperadas del año, como recordatorio de que la Humanidad sólo iba a mitad de camino del futuro que sus antepasados habían imaginado. Goshiki había investigado mucho sobre esta fiesta. Había estudiado las tradiciones de varios países del mundo, desde la Danza del Dragón y los cohetes en el Año Nuevo de la China, hasta el Diwali de la India. En la Utopía, la celebración no era tan distinta: fiestas y grandes banquetes, música, pirotecnia y, por supuesto, la famosa cuenta regresiva.

Goshiki se emocionó, pensando en el divertido plan que el profesor tendría para los dos en Nochevieja. Sin embargo, cuando le acompañó a desayunar temprano ese día, y luego cuando volvieron a la habitación sin más, se percató de que el humano parecía no tener ni la más mínima intención de salir de ahí en todo el día. Eso le entristeció un poco, pero como no quería molestar, evitó hacer preguntas, se sentó en el sillón más cercano y pasó a modo ahorro de energía. Básicamente, permanecía encendido, pero en estado de reposo, como si estuviera durmiendo. Era como si dejaras una computadora suspendida. Sus baterías se recargaban inalámbricamente al estar cerca de cualquier campo magnético (como un enchufe o un teléfono).

Unas horas más tarde, sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Salió de su estado de reposo. Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más insistentes. Dirigió una fugaz mirada al profesor, que leía un libro en su tablet, y entonces fue a abrir.

No esperaba encontrarse con el personaje que se hallaba detrás del umbral de la puerta.

—¡Kawanishi-san! —Exclamó con sorpresa, viendo el elegante esmoquin que traía puesto y los otros dos más que llevaba en perchas—. ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

—Escuché la voz de Shirabu pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

El aludido ni se movió un centímetro.

Taichi entró a la habitación y le dio uno de los esmóquines a Goshiki, diciéndole que se cambie. Cuando estuvo solo, se encontró con la inexpresiva mirada de Shirabu Kenjirō escrutándole el alma.

Sabía que esto tomaría un largo rato.

QUINCE minutos.

Quince minutos habían bastado para convencer a Shirabu Kenjirō para ir a la fiesta de fin de año del Grupo Shiratorizawa en Minerva.

Y ni siquiera lo había convencido gracias a sus audaces comentarios.

Quince minutos fue lo que tardó Goshiki en ponerse el traje. Cuando estuvo listo, salió a mostrárselo a los dos mayores. El pelimiel sólo necesito un vistazo para quedar convencidísimo.

A Taichi el poder, invisible a simple vista, que el androide ejercía sobre su amigo le producía escalofríos.

 _«Ese amor paternal que Kenjirō tiene por el androide no terminará en nada bueno...»,_ pensó. Alejó los malos pensamientos de su mente cuando el taxi los dejó ante el edificio donde sería la fiesta.

La sede comercial de Shiratorizawa Technology Corporation en Marte es un enorme rascacielos de treinta y seis pisos. Su estructura está compuesta por un eje central, al que se unían los pisos con forma de escalones uno encima del otro, dándole el aspecto de una escalera de caracol. La gran estructura venía equipada con todo: cafeterías, salones de reuniones, una sala para fiestas e inclusive un gimnasio. Pero lo más importante del edificio era lo que escondía en el subsuelo: una serie de almacenes donde se guardaban los productos para luego ser repartidos en las tiendas Shiratorizawa de la ciudad.

En la Utopía, se había hecho costumbre que las compañías organizaran grandes fiestas de fin de año para que sus empleados pasaran una velada increíble la última noche del año. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos la buena intención había pasado a convertirse en una competencia codo a codo por ver qué compañía organizaba la mejor fiesta. Y el Grupo Shiratorizawa no planeaba quedarse atrás.

Al entrar al salón de fiesta, un revoltijo de luces LED les dio la bienvenida. La música brotaba de los altavoces a máximo volumen, y unas ochenta personas bailaban animadamente en la gran pista de baile colocada en el centro de la sala. A un lado, en una larga mesa estaban dispuestos los más exquisitos dulces, y un mozo servía tragos tras una pequeña barra. Camareros iban y venían por el salón ofreciendo aperitivos salados y refrescos. Las mesas estaban adornadas con pomposos arreglos florales con flores de todas las tonalidades de morado, y cada espacio disponible se hallaba decorado con grandes esculturas de hielo de feroces águilas, símbolo de la compañía.

 _«Esto parece más un salón de bodas que una fiesta de fin de año...»_ , pensó Kenjirō. Se imaginaba a Semi Eita escogiendo los arreglos florales. El personaje era famoso por salir a la calle con combinaciones que nunca favorecerían a nadie, aunque contara con su propia estilista personal.

—¿Vieron? Esto parece la boda de Semi-san con...

Se detuvo a medio chiste, al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, y ya Taichi y Goshiki le habían abandonado.

Los buscó con la mirada, encontrando a los dos en la pista de baile. Goshiki, aunque bailaba malísimo, estaba acompañado por tres jovencitas que movían no muy sutilmente sus caderas cerca de él. Kawanishi hacía otro tanto no muy lejos de él, con una muchacha de ojos marrones.

 _«Traidores»_. Refunfuñando algo para sí, fue a pedir un trago a la barra. Pidió un mojito. La cerveza, whisky, vino, todos ellos le parecían demasiado amargos. Sólo los tragos dulces eran lo suficientemente fuertes para aliviar las penas de su corazón. Había escuchado decir a mucha gente que eran esos los tragos que más traicionaban, pero le parecía que sólo exageraban.

Con el vaso en la mano, cogió un dulce y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones dispuestos junto a la pista de baile. Trató de entablar conversación con un joven y su pareja. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, pues le incomodaba mucho estar rodeado de tanta gente desconocida.

Al cabo de una hora, por los altavoces empezó a sonar una de sus canciones ochenteras preferidas, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba, pero que de todos modos logró tocar su espíritu bailarín, ese espíritu muy, muy enterrado en el fondo de su ser. Con ya dos mojitos alborotándole la sangre, se levantó y fue directo a la pista de baile. Taichi y Goshiki no tardaron en unírsele.

Y así, bailó y bailó hasta que las piernas se le entumecieron. Incluso se tomó _selfies_ con gente que no conocía. Entonces anunciaron que la cuenta regresiva estaba cerca, y empezaron a repartir el champán para el brindis. Ya llevaba un cuarto mojito encima, pero eso no le impidió coger su copa para brindar. La gente empezó a congregarse delante del enorme reloj de pantalla LED que colgaba a un costado del salón, el cual marcaba que faltaban cinco para las doce.

—Y cinco...

—Cuatro...

—Tres...

—Dos...

—Uno...

—¡FELIZ AÑO!

Los cohetes artificiales llenaban de vivos colores el cielo nocturno de la Cúpula. Pero nadie en el salón de fiesta de Shiratorizawa prestaba atención al espectáculo que se daba en el cielo: al beberse el champán de un solo trago, en una oleada de colectivo éxtasis, todos los asistentes corrieron a devorar los labios de alguien. A Goshiki lo devoraban a besos las tres mujerzuelas de la pista de baile, junto a otras más, sumando un total de siete jovencitas. Kawanishi no tardó en abalanzarse sobre la muchacha de los ojazos marrones. Shirabu terminó emparejado con una mujer de tez oscura, más alta que él, y con una prominente retaguardia.

Eso fue lo último que recordaba Shirabu.

Porque cuando despertó, al día siguiente, en su cama del hotel, no tenía ni idea de cómo rayos había vuelto hasta allí. Lo único que sabía era que le dolía la cabeza como al demonio.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó el pelinegro, al detectar que el humano se había despertado—. ¡La fiesta de anoche estuvo fe-no-me-nal!

—¿¡Tú nunca te apagas!? —gritó.

Goshiki pasó a modo ahorro de energía.


	5. Capítulo cuarto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad entre enero y julio de 2018.

—TODAVÍA me pregunto, profesor, de quién es el brasier que encontró en su cama el día siguiente de la fiesta...

Goshiki llevaba hablando de lo mismo durante todo el viaje en tren Anti-Gravitacional, desde la Estación Abierta hasta la estación del Parque Escalonado. El brasier esto, el brasier aquello. No paraba de parlotear. Shirabu ya estaba harto.

—¡Por amor a Tesla! ¡Es de Carmen! —Acabó gritando, llamando la atención de uno que otro transeúnte en la Plaza del Obelisco—. ¡Listo! ¿Ya te puedes callar?

El androide asintió enérgicamente. Siguieron caminando, pero no recorrieron más de medio metro, pues el pelinegro se había detenido a considerarlo de nuevo.

—Profesor... —vaciló por un momento, como si estuviese a punto de realizar una pregunta indebida—. ¿Quién es Carmen?

Shirabu no se molestó en responder. Puso los ojos en blanco, y apretó el paso. Enfilaron por la Plaza del Obelisco, hasta que los cuatro edificios de la sede de la Shiratorizawa Technology Corporation en Utokio se levantaron ante sus narices.

Sin embargo, esa mañana en la sede del Shiratorizawa se estaba desarrollando una escena bastante peculiar: un grupo considerable de policías, tanto androides como humanos, montaban guardia en todo el patio central y en los jardines adyacentes a los edificios.

—¡Profesor! ¿Por qué tantos policías? —La pregunta de Goshiki no se hizo esperar, mientras pasaba revista a los guardias con su siempre curiosa mirada—. ¡Es como si la hija del Presidente estuviera aquí!

El profesor se encogió de hombros, y continuaron con su camino, doblando a la derecha. En el vestíbulo, un oficial con cara de pocos amigos les detuvo antes de que pudieran tomar el ascensor.

—¿Ustedes son... eh...? —Desdobló el papelito que llevaba consigo, y leyó con cierta dificultad la fea caligrafía de su superior—. ¿ _Shivabu_ Kenjirō y...? ¿Goshiki Tsutomu?

—Es Shirabu —corrigió.

El oficial se encogió de hombros.

—Vengan conmigo, por favor. —Y volvió a guardar el papelito en su bolsillo, haciéndolo una bolita.

Shirabu y Goshiki volvieron sobre sus pasos y siguieron al oficial hasta el edificio principal del complejo, la estructura con forma de botella que albergaba las oficinas administrativas de la empresa. Cruzaron rápidamente el vestíbulo, también plagado de policías. En el ascensor, el agente marcó el último piso. Entonces Shirabu se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la oficina de Ushijima. Los nervios le invadieron súbitamente. Nunca antes había estado ahí. Se rumoreaba que, una vez al año, en esa oficina se reunían los personajes más importantes de la industria tecnológica y decidían la suerte de este mercado.

Shirabu empezó a sudar cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dando paso a un pasillo totalmente desierto. El corredor terminaba en una puerta de doble roble y una placa que anunciaba en letras de oro el nombre de Ushijima, presidente de la corporación. El oficial llamó con puño firme. Unos segundos más tarde, abrían la puerta desde adentro.

La oficina de Ushijima Wakatoshi era un espacio amplio y pulcro. El piso era de mármol negro, reluciente y pulido; las paredes, de color blanco, contrastaban con el suelo; los muebles eran de cuero, las mesitas de vidrio y las alfombras de terciopelo. Todo el mobiliario producía una atmósfera muy profesional e imponente. Esta oficina contaba con todas las comodidades: tenía una alcoba con su baño, un minibar y hasta su propio helipuerto privado en la planta superior. Pero lo más destacado eran los ventanales que, detrás del escritorio, se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo y permitían tener una excelente vista de la ciudad y de las montañas que se dejaban entrever detrás de los rascacielos.

Lo primero que vio Shirabu al entrar en la oficina fue la fría mirada de Ushijima Wakatoshi; el sujeto le miraba fijamente.

—¡P-profesor, mire! —Exclamó Goshiki a su lado, jalándole de la camisa de forma insistente—. ¡Es la hija del presidente! ¡¡La hija del presidente!!

El profesor volteó en la dirección que señalaba el androide. En el sofá, estaba sentada una jovencita de unos diecisiete años, apenas más alta que una manzana, de cabellos dorados, mejillas y labios sonrosados, una pequeña florecilla que llenaba de color la primavera. Estaba rodeada de todo un séquito de guardaespaldas, vestidos de negro.

—¡A-ah, sí! —Se sobresaltó la pequeña muchacha, colorándose como un tomate—. ¡S-soy Hitoka Yachi! —Se presentó con voz temblorosa, a causa de los nervios—. ¡Es un placer conoceros! —e hizo una reverencia.

Shirabu la miró desconcertado. No entendía qué rayos hacía la hija del presidente allí, ni mucho menos qué tenían que ver ellos con ella. Volteó a ver a Ushijima en busca de respuestas. Éste no cambió su típica expresión imperturbable.

—Estas personas quieren pediros un favor. —Fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

—Así es —dijo la mujer que acompañaba a la muchacha, emergiendo de entre los guardias—. Déjenme que me presente. Soy Kikuchihara Amiya, tutora de la señorita Hitoka —era la contraparte perfecta de Hitoka: una mujer madura y segura de sí misma, de ojos marrones y cabello del color del ébano—. Es un placer conocerles.

La señora sacó un par de folletos de su portafolio y entregó uno a cada uno. Eran sobre la próxima apertura de un nuevo teatro en Himeji, una ciudad al sur de Japón.

—En unos días será la inauguración del Nuevo Teatro de Himeji. Habrá una función de ópera y luego se dará una fiesta —explicó la mujer—. La señorita Hitoka será la invitada de honor a esta celebración.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —Interrumpió Shirabu, tal vez no muy cortésmente.

Kikuchihara sonrió tranquilamente.

—El presidente desea que el androide Goshiki Tsutomu sea su acompañante en este evento —respondió—. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Los dos estarán cien por ciento segur...

La mujer no pudo ni terminar de hablar.

—¡¡Vamos, profesor!! ¿Puedo ir? —Chilló Goshiki, emocionado al imaginarse asistiendo a un evento de tanta gala como ese—. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¡Diga que sí, por favor! ¿¡Puedo ir!?

—Eh...

Shirabu notó que todas las miradas se habían posado sobre él. Le pareció que todo ahora estaba en sus manos.

—Es obvio que no se le puede decir no a las órdenes del presiente. —Y sonrió, sin sospechar en lo que se estaba metiendo.

HITOKA Yachi tenía siempre a su disposición una nave propia con su tripulación. Esta nave era de hecho mucho más lujosa que las que acostumbraba a usar el presidente a la hora de desplazarse por el país. Su estructura estaba inspirada en una mantarraya; era, pues, un artefacto que podía surcar los cielos de manera ágil a gran altura sin ser detectado. Y contaba con su propio saloncito de té, para ocasiones especiales.

Al abordar la nave, Kikuchihara les hizo sentar en una salita. Estaban sentados frente a frente. Goshiki le miraba fijamente, sin notarlo; ella a ratos levantaba la vista, pero rehuía nerviosa cuando sus miradas se encontraban; alrededor de ellos, unos seis guardias de negro no les quitaban los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. El androide tardó un rato en darse cuenta de lo incómoda que era la atmósfera. ¡Vaya situación tan rara en la que se había metido! No tenía ni idea de qué decir, y buscar un tema de conversación por Internet habría resultado ser muy embarazoso.

Mientras el androide se quemaba el disco duro pensando un tema de conversación, entró a la salita una camarera llevando el juego de té. Les sirvió té, bombones y dulces. Fue cuando a Goshiki se le prendió el foco.

—¿Sabías que dispongo de más de dos mil receptores de sabor?

—¡Ah! ¿Sí?

—¡Sí, mira! —y se llevó a la boca un bombón, y luego otro, y otro más.

Cuando llegaron a Himeji, no quedaban más bombones a bordo.

LA ARQUITECTURA del Nuevo Teatro de Himeji era una combinación desconcertante de muchos estilos arquitectónicos y épocas diferentes: el colosal edificio tenía la estructura y cúpula de la mezquita Santa Sofía de Constantinopla, los pilares de una sinagoga judía y los vitrales de una catedral gótica. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por mosaicos bizantinos en una combinación catastrófica de formas y colores. La entrada principal era una imitación de la Puerta del Paraíso del Baptisterio de Florencia, salvo que en lugar de imágenes bíblicas, en las piezas de bronce estaban grabadas escenas de gran importancia tecnológica para la Humanidad: la invención de la radio por Tesla, la creación de la primera computadora electromecánica, la llegada del hombre a la Luna, la construcción de los primeros androides, etcétera. En el jardín abundaban cactus y rosas, y estaba decorado con estatuas de bronce de famosos cantantes de ópera, como Adelina Patti y Pavarotti, que al pasar junto ellas reproducían una grabación que permitía apreciar la voz del cantante. El interior estaba decorado al más pomposo estilo rococó, y estaba divido en unos veinte salones diferentes; cada uno de ellos recibía el nombre de uno de los compositores más relevantes de todos los tiempos, y en él sólo se podían tocar única y exclusivamente obras de dicho compositor. Aunque pareciera imposible, este monstruoso edificio podía clasificarse en un estilo arquitectónico específico: el deconstruccionismo, que de hecho no era algo novedoso; databa de fines del siglo XX y estaba inspirado en la escuela filosófica del mismo nombre, fundada por el filósofo francés Jacques Derrida.

Ella, con su vestido negro de volantes, y él, con esmoquin y pajarita; se despidieron de Kikuchihara en el auto. Con ayuda de los guardaespaldas, atravesaron el jardín, atestado de periodistas y fotógrafos que habían acampado allí para retratar la llegada de la hija del dignatario, y desaparecieron bajo el umbral de la gran puerta entre los flashes de las cámaras.

Apenas fue anunciada su llegada pasaron a ser el centro de atención entre los invitados de la fiesta. Una larga fila de jóvenes pretendientes de familias burguesas se presentó a colmar de elogios a la muchacha, sin ninguna discreción ante la mirada de Goshiki; no se preocupaban por él, no lo veían más que como un juguete de la señorita. Cuando el último de estos caballeros aduló la belleza o las propiedades de la joven, no tuvieron respiro pues la nobleza les rodeó rápidamente. El conde y la condesa de Fushimi se acercaron a saludar. Él era un vejestorio, flacucho y alto, que todavía hablaba y vestía como las gentes de principio de siglo. Ella era mucho más joven que su marido, pero parecía igual de vieja gracias a su palidez y flacura extrema, a sus pómulos caídos y a su piel fofa y flácida. Goshiki no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sobre su nariz.

—¡Su nariz parece otra persona! —Exclamó.

La condesa abrió los ojos como platos, y el conde se puso rojo de cólera; Yachi tuvo que hacer muchas reverencias para apaciguar la ira del conde. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de la pareja, Hitoka no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Goshiki tenía razón, la nariz de la condesa era bastante... peculiar.

La marquesa Mag'Alé les interceptó antes de que pudieran ir a probar unos aperitivos. Mag'Alé era una joven pintora que en los últimos tiempos había ganado fama en la Utopía, todo esto gracias a su arte minimalista y uno que otro favor. Les invitó a contemplar las pinturas que había vendido para decorar el teatro. La primera de ellas estaba cerca del salón de Verdi. Una obra que conllevaba una gran carga emocional —decía la marquesa—; era, literalmente, un punto negro sobre lienzo rojo.

—¡Pero si es sólo un punto! —Reprochó el androide.

La mujer sonrió comprensivamente.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo—. Debes interpretarlo.

Goshiki se quedó contemplando la pintura, mientras las dos señoritas continuaban el recorrido. Así estuvo unos veinte minutos. Analizó con atención el lienzo, y no llegó a otra conclusión además de que era un punto negro sobre un fondo rojo. Que pinturas como esta pudieran interpretarse desde un punto de vista sentimental no tenía ningún sentido para su cerebro de androide. Así era él. Las emociones que experimentaba se sentían muy verdaderas, pero eran falsas; no eran más que un conjunto de números y códigos programados para simular un sentimiento artificial, al que le faltaba algo: la complejidad contradictoria de la mente humana. Si Goshiki se encontraba a una persona llorando, y le preguntara «¿¡Por qué lloras!?», y ésta le respondiera que lloraba porque un familiar se le había muerto, no lo entendería. Era tan inocente que, aunque no lo entendiera, se pondría triste también. Tal vez ni la persona misma entendía del todo por qué lloraba. Ese era su límite; había muchas cosas sobre los humanos que aún no podía comprender. Esto no le molestaba, sino que le hacía sentir mayor respeto por la raza humana.

Es por ello que no podía comprender la pintura.

Hitoka vino a buscarle unos diez minutos después; habían pedido a los invitados que se dirigieran a la sala Puccini. En los folletos, aparecía una tal Kiyoko Shimizu como cantante estelar de la ópera.

GOSHIKI y Yachi ocuparon el palco presidencial. Tenía la mejor vista de todo el salón Puccini, y estaba decorado muy sencillamente: las paredes estaban cubiertas por terciopelo verde oscuro, con motivos de la flor de lis bordados en hilos dorados, y las butacas eran tronos de oro y perlas. Había un palco exactamente igual en todas las salas del teatro.

Los asistentes tomaban asiento y los aristócratas ocupaban los palcos vecinos. Una que otra persona intentaba entrar al palco presidencial. Se hacían anunciar como marqueses de casas que ya no existían, y decían venir con la intención de acompañar a la señorita. Los guardaespaldas tenían órdenes estrictas de no dejar entrar a nadie, y eso fue lo que hicieron. Mientras sucedía esto, las luces de la sala menguaron hasta extinguirse, un reflector alumbró al director, quien saludó al público; y con un ademán suyo, la orquesta empezó a tocar la obertura. 

Era la obertura de _Madame Blutterfly_ , tragedia japonesa.

El telón se abrió, dejando ver por escenografía una casita tradicional japonesa, rodeada de árboles de cerezo. Dos hombres entraron cantando. Uno, el más alto, era de rasgos americanos; vestía un uniforme naval estadounidense, de color blanco, en el que hacía gala de numerosas condecoraciones. El otro era un japonés, quien seguía y atendía al norteamericano servilmente, al punto de resultar molesto. Cantaba, le mostraba la casa y el jardín, le presentaba a los sirvientes y le servía refrescos.

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a un extremo del escenario cuando el sonido de las trompetas anunció la llegada de la novia. Una angelical voz inundó la sala. Shimizu Kiyoko, la mujer más codiciada del mundo, entró majestuosamente al escenario. Vestía un _kimono_ de seda azul con estampados de flores, un precioso _obi_ verde como las esmeradas, y el largo cabello negro recogido en una horquilla de oro, rubíes y perlas.

El estadounidense avanzó hacia ella, y cantaron:

_Ahora eres para mí_

_El ojo del firmamento._

_Y me gustaste desde el primer momento_

_Que te vi._

_Con tu trenza negra._

_Ahora estoy feliz._

Hitoka sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Le pareció que el tiempo se detenía lentamente, que la multitud se esfumaba y que empezaba a flotar entre las nubes, siendo arrullada por el dulce canto de una diosa llamada Shimizu Kiyoko.

_Soy como la diosa de la luna,_

_La pequeña diosa de la luna bajando_

_La noche desde el puente del cielo._

El corazón latiendo desbocado, las mejillas sonrosadas, la mente en las nubes, las mariposas en el estómago, un deseo irresistible de estar con ella... no hace falta ser muy sabio para comprender lo que estaba pasando: Hitoka Yachi se había enamorado. Había pasado tanto tiempo leyendo sobre historias de amor, soñando con su príncipe azul, que ahora que por fin un alma inundaba de calidez su corazón, olvidaba darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Estaba en esa edad donde las jovencitas, en su inocencia, se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, entregándose a los brazos de la pasión y el deseo, sin tomar en cuenta lo demás. Vivían cegadas por él, pero ignoraban qué era el amor.

Todas estas revoluciones ocurrían a la vez en el alma de Hitoka.

Goshiki, que no eran tan despistado como se creía, no tardó mucho tiempo en notar lo que acontecía en el corazón de la muchacha.

AL FINALIZAR la función, condujeron a los invitados al salón imperial. Era una gran sala forrada de papel tapiz dorado, suelo de ébano e inmensas arañas decoradas con miles de diamantes. La orquesta tocaba para los invitados, quienes bailaban en el centro de la sala; a los lados, largos mesones disponían de los más deliciosos aperitivos y dulces, y los camareros iban de un lado a otro sirviendo copas de champagne o vino fino.

Hitoka estaba como aturdida. Apenas prestaba atención a la música, a las voces de los jóvenes que la adulaban y a las condesas hablando de lo guapo que estaba el barón de Koshima. Incluso este ruido se le hacía molesto. Tampoco notó cuando Goshiki se marchó de su lado, dejándola sola entre esos detestables y molestos aristócratas.

Veamos a dónde fue.

Al ingresar al salón imperial, Goshiki tropezó con la marquesa Mag'Alé. Suponiendo que conocía el teatro como la palma de su mano, le pidió que le llevara a los camerinos. La mujer le preguntó qué tenía que hacer yendo allí, a lo que el androide respondió que la señorita deseaba conocer a uno de los cantantes. La marquesa sonrió, y accedió a ayudarle.

Goshiki hizo uso de su status como acompañante de la señorita para convencer a los guardias y acceder al camerino de Shimizu Kiyoko. La cantante estaba desmaquillándose ante el espejo. Llevaba una bata negra sobre su vestido, y la horquilla que había usado para recoger su cabello durante la función reposaba sobre una mesa cercana. No volteó cuando Tsutomu entró a la habitación.

—Has venido por un autógrafo, ¿verdad, querido?—preguntó—. ¿Una foto, quizás?

—La señorita Hitoka Yachi desea conocerla, mi señora —respondió.

Kiyoko sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo.

—Estupendo.

—¡HITOKA-chan! Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Hitoka reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Goshiki hablándole. Dejó de lado la tartaleta de fresas de la que apenas había probado bocado, y levantó la vista, esperando encontrarse con la alegre mirada del androide. En lugar de eso, se encontró con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. Shimizu Kiyoko, la mismísima mujer que había causado su embotamiento de las últimas dos horas, estaba delante de ella, y le sonreía. Llevaba un vestido negro que se ceñía con gusto a su figura, y el cabello suelto.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo la pelinegra.

—¡Ah, sí! —La muchacha se levantó de un salto, haciendo una reverencia. Al darse cuenta de su reacción, no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. E-el placer es mío... —murmuró.

—¡Tienes una amiga muy divertida, Goshiki-kun!

Hitoka se sentía desfallecer. Su voz sonaba igual de angelical incluso cuando no estaba cantando. Sus ademanes, siempre llenos de gracia, su hablar amable, su mirada comprensiva y la humildad a pesar de la fama, todo esto enamoraba a la joven. Le sonrió, mirándola atontada. La cantante le devolvió la sonrisa. Pronto todas las demás personas de la sala empezaron a desvanecerse, quedando ellas dos solas... Goshiki se apresuró y las condujo a la pista de baile. Luego, se deslizó hasta la orquesta, y tendió al director un billete de 100UTOS.

—Por favor, toque algo que agrade a la señorita y a su pareja.

El buen hombre observó a las dos damas, y aceptó el dinero. La orquesta empezó a tocar _Ständchen_ de Schubert. Un barítono cantó exquisitamente y deleitó al público. Shimizu y Yachi bailaron al son de la música. La muchacha se movía torpemente, por lo que la mayor guió sus movimientos. Parecían estar divirtiéndose. Goshiki, satisfecho, se alejó y las contempló bailar a gusto. Se le escapó una exclamación:

—¡Sin duda todos están muy felices!

—¿Ah?

Quien había escuchado y contestado a esta declaración fue el ABJ-13 «Kunimi Akira», el modelo de androide-secretario que comercializaba Aoba Johsai Electronics Inc, principal competidor del grupo Shiratorizawa. Tsutomu se le acercó, curioso al notar que era un androide como él.

—Dije que todos parecen estar felices —repitió—. ¿No crees?

—¿Ah? ¿Felices cómo?

—Yo creo que por el simple hecho de existir en este bonito planeta deberíamos ser felices.

Kunimi frunció el ceño con desagrado.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices.

Después de todo, no era más que una máquina programada para cumplir las órdenes que le dieran sin rechistar.

Goshiki empezó a explicarle, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, le interrumpió una gruesa voz que llamó: «¡Kunimi!». Venía de una mesa cercana. Era un empresario muy gordo, calvo, que hacía una vídeollamada por _B-phone_ mientras comía un voluminoso plato de langostas y pepinos. Hablaba con la boca llena.

—En seguida voy, señor.

Kunimi se marchó, pero no sin antes dirigir una mirada confusa a Tsutomu. 

AL TERMINAR el banquete, la señora Mag'Alé, en representación de la junta directiva del teatro, preparó un discurso en agradecimiento a los invitados, con mención especial a la asistencia de Hitoka. Avanzó al centro del salón, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Su collar y pendientes de oro brillaron bajo la luz que proyectaban las arañas.

—Damas y caballeros, honorables invitados, esta ha sido una...

Y entonces, sucedió.

Una detonación sacudió la habitación hasta el techo. La puerta principal del salón explotó y sus restos incendiados volaron por todos lados. En menos de un parpadeo, una docena de hombres vestidos de negro, que portaban temibles armas láser, irrumpió en la fiesta. El terror se apoderó de la multitud. Los hombres disparaban a quemarropa a los invitados, quienes corrían y gritaban, dejando caer sus copas al suelo. La marquesa Mag'Alé fue pisoteada por la muchedumbre despavorida. Algunas baronesas caían desmayadas por el susto. El conde de Fushimi preguntó qué ocurría, mientras sacaba el sudor que perlaba su frente con un pañuelo de seda. Goshiki notó que los hombres parecían estar buscando a alguien entre las personas.

No tardó en reaccionar.

Sabía a por quién venían.

Goshiki corrió, alzando la cabeza entre la multitud, hasta que dio con las figuras de Shimizu y Yachi, quienes se habían quedado paralizadas alrededor de la gente. Las tomó a ambas y los tres se escondieron detrás de una cortina de terciopelo.

—¡Hitoka-chan! ¡Aquí no es seguro, debe irse!

—¿D-dónde están m-mis g-g-guardaespaldas? —la muchacha estaba pálida, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Shimizu la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

Goshiki entreabrió la cortina y observó: el caos todavía reinaba en la sala. Faltaba poco tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que se escondían allí. Volteó a ver a Hitoka, y su vestido negro de volantes le llamó la atención.

—Quítate el vestido —soltó de repente.

—¿¡Ah!? —se sobresaltó. El color le volvió a las mejillas, sólo por unos segundos.

—Tengo una idea.

EL CONDE de Fushimi, que no se había movido de su asiento, vio, para su sorpresa, salir a la hija del presidente de detrás de una cortina, vestida con un esmoquin negro que le quedaba grandísimo, y escabullirse del salón imperial junto a la cantante Shimizu Kiyoko. Unos segundos más tarde, de la misma cortina salía una figura extraña, que llevaba el vestido de la señorita y una servilleta amarilla en la cabeza.

Esta extraña figura no era otro más que Goshiki Tsutomu.

Goshiki corrió entre la muchedumbre. Con la mirada gacha, se dirigió a la salida opuesta por la que habían escapado Kiyoko y Yachi. Pero no llegó a alcanzar el pomo de la puerta: una enorme mano le jaló del brazo y le hizo retroceder.

Volteó. Su mirada se encontró con los siniestros ojos del sujeto, cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras una máscara, antes de que éste le propinara un golpe con la culata de la pistola.

La batería principal se quebró. Un cortocircuito le estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los dos fragmentos cantados por Kiyoko y el otro cantante son del aria Butterfly/Pinkerton, «Viene la sera» - Acto I.


	6. Capítulo quinto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad entre enero y julio de 2018.

ACTIVANDO batería de emergencia. Redirigiendo energía. Reiniciando sistemas. Comprobando localización. Error. Fuera de rango. Ha sido imposible realizar la conexión. Error. Error. ERROR.

Goshiki abrió los ojos.

El mensaje de «error» le pitaba en los oídos. Aturdido, se incorporó y observó a su alrededor. Estaba acostado sobre una especie de camastro hecho de paja, desbordante de chinches, en el interior de una pequeña granja cuyas paredes estaban ennegrecidas, carcomidas por el tiempo y la humedad. La luz del día entraba en la habitación a través de un solitario tragaluz rectangular, despojado de sus cristales. Tres hombres le rodeaban. Pero su mirada pasó rápido de ellos, y se posó en la esquina más lejana de la casucha, donde la claridad no alcanzaba. En el fondo, una pequeña niña, de cabellos castaños, y vestida no más que con harapos agujereados, jugaba con un montón de tuercas y engranajes viejos. Aparentaba unos cinco años.

Su madre era la miseria. Su padre, el desamparo. El abuelo era el olvido. Goshiki Tsutomu no había visto nada parecido en su corta existencia.

—¿Quién eres? —Habló uno de los sujetos, interponiéndose entre él y la niña. Estaba sentado sobre una silla de madera, que cojeaba. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos grises y toda la pinta de ser el líder.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Inquirió el androide—. ¿Y dónde estoy?

—Él es Kurō. —Señaló al más alto del grupo, de mirada gatuna y el cabello recogido en un peinado bastante peculiar, que recordaba a la cresta de un gallo—. Él es Bokuto. —Y señaló al otro, un joven musculoso, de ojos dorados—. Y yo soy Akaashi.

Todos le miraban con desconfianza. Sólo Akaashi parecía ser un poco más amable.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en Okayama —respondió Kurō.

Goshiki cerró los ojos.

—Según la base de datos guardados, ese lugar no existe. —Abrió los ojos.

—Claro que existe. ¡Estamos en Okayama! O al menos así se llamaba... —replicó Akaashi.

—Ese quiere decir que...

Si Goshiki hubiese podido palidecer, lo habría hecho en ese momento.

—¡Ustedes son los Anarquistas del Nuevo Milenio! —Se sobresaltó, pero luego se fijó mejor en los tres jóvenes—. Aunque, bueno. No se ven tan malvados como me han dicho...

—Es porque no somos terroristas, ni anarquistas —contestó Akaashi.

—No entiendo...

—¡Cuéntale la verdad, Akaashi! —Interrumpió Bokuto—. Tú eres bueno contando la historia. ¡Cuéntala!

—Sí, te contaré la historia. Es bueno recordar. Si nosotros olvidamos, los niños olvidarán; y los niños están escuchando —Volteó a ver a la niña, que seguía jugando en su rincón—. Hace unos setenta años, todo esto que ves a nuestro alrededor no era más que luz, amor, esperanza y vida. ¡Okayama era una capital del mundo! Lo teníamos todo, mas esto no era suficiente, y quisimos más. Fuimos ciegos. El hombre tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra... —Su expresión y voz se ensombreció—. Esto se convirtió en un campo de guerra. Esto que era luz, amor, esperanza y vida, se transformó en oscuridad, odio, desilusión, sueños rotos, familias divididas y muerte. Gentes que eran felices fueron despojadas de sus tierras prósperas con el fin de alimentar las ambiciones de los políticos. Y entonces llegó el día en el que sol no brilló más. ¡Habían hecho su preciada guerra, bravo! ¡Felicidades! ¿Pero qué dejaron a su paso? Escombros y desolación. Quedamos atrapados. Después de que diezmaran nuestra población, que asesinaran a nuestros seres queridos, fuimos a sus bonitas ciudades y reclamamos nuestro derecho, ¿y cómo respondieron ellos? Nos dieron la espalda y nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte. Pero esto no es nada. Nuestros conciudadanos hicieron la vista gorda a la injusticia, como sólo saben hacer, y nos condenaron al olvido, como sólo saben hacer en la Historia. Vuestra apreciada Utopía está construida sobre una base de mentiras. Más de un siglo ha pasado desde _Los Miserables_ de Víctor Hugo, el gran francés, (sí, Kurō, pásame ese ejemplar, el de cuero) y ellos que tanto se hartaron de querer erradicar la pobreza, de tener buenas intenciones, y ahora que se empeñan en creer que ya no existe... ¡Henos aquí, aún atrapados en la habitación oscura de la miseria, en pleno siglo XXI! ¡Claro que existimos! ¡Existimos, y mucho! Lo único que hicieron fue cubrir la miseria bajo una capa de mentiras. Maquiavelo tenía razón: el ser humano es malo por naturaleza. Ahora yo introduzco la única variable: la miseria vuelve buena a las personas. Ahora nos llaman terroristas. ¡Pues bien, eso seremos! A veces se necesita un empujón para mover a las masas, un estallido de claridad para despertar a la gente. ¡Y vaya chispazo nos hemos planeado! Las piezas están en orden, el plan está consumado. No tenemos miedo de morir. No tenemos miedo de señalar lo que está mal.

El hombre se calló súbitamente, preso de una agitación, como suele ocurrir en los espíritus soñadores. Este sujeto pudo haber sido sin ningún problema el líder que, montado sobre la mesa de una taberna, inspiraba con su discurso a los obreros durante el motín de París del 5 de junio de 1832. Estos tres desconocidos, y todos los demás desconocidos que los siguieran, llevaban en la sangre el espíritu de todos los motines, de todas las huelgas, de todas las rebeliones de la Historia. Portaban en alto el _liberté, égalité, fraternité_ de la Revolución Francesa; llevaban a Lenin y a los bolcheviques, a Gandhi y la huelga de hambre, a Mandela y su legado. Cargaban con los sueños, la esperanza de miles de almas. Arrastraban los pesados grilletes, impuestos sólo por el lugar en el que nacieron, y estaban listos para arrancarlos de sus pies. Estaban listos para hacer temblar las bases de la Utopía, para producir cambios drásticos en la sociedad; a esto se le llama revolución. La idea de la muerte rondaba en sus consciencias, pero eso no los hacía retroceder ante su deber. Benditos héroes. Miserables los pueblos donde la juventud no haga temblar al mundo y los estudiantes sean sumisos ante el tirano.

Goshiki se conmovió con la historia.

—¡Oh, qué horribles son los humanos! —Murmuró para sí mismo—. ¡Y yo que pensé que eran increíbles!

—¡Espera! —Interrumpió Bokuto repentinamente—. ¿Por qué hablas como si fueras un... eres un...?

—Es un androide —musitó una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon. Era la niña, que se había levantado del rincón y acercado a ellos. Sostenía un engranaje, oxidado por el tiempo, entre sus blancas manitas.

—¡Wow! ¡Imposible! —Gritó Bokuto—. ¡Qué bien hecho está! —Y miró a Goshiki por todos los ángulos posibles—. ¡Pensé que era una persona de verdad! —Volteó a ver a Kurō—. ¡Mira, bro! ¡Tenemos un androide en nuestra casa!

Kurō retrocedió desconfiado.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es por qué no nos ha disparado todavía.

—¡Yo no soy cómo los demás androides! No les haré daño —respondió—. Más bien, creo que lo os han hecho está mal... ¡Y quiero ayudarles!

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —Preguntó Akaashi.

Goshiki se detuvo a considerarlo.

—Conozco a una persona. Ella tiene mucho poder, pero es de buen corazón. ¡Estoy seguro de que no dudará en escucharles! Así podrán llegar a un acuerdo sin asesinar a nadie...

—No ha habido en la Historia capítulo alguno donde una tiranía caiga democráticamente —repuso Akaashi.

—¡Lo sé! Pero tampoco es bueno matar personas inocentes...

—¿Crees que matar ha sido divertido? —Interrumpió Kurō, con un tono ácido—. La sangre ha corrido por mis manos; no sé a cuántos he matado. Y me aborrezco. Pero más los aborrezco a ellos. Ellos no son inocentes, ellos han permanecido en silencio durante todo este tiempo: son cómplices. He sido juez y a la vez verdugo. Nosotros hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer y ya. Nosotros no podemos sentarnos cruzados de brazos, a suplicar que nos ayuden. Nosotros...

—Kurō —cortó Akaashi.

El aludido guardó silencio.

—Te daremos una oportunidad —dijo Akaashi, dirigiéndose al androide—. Pero si no funciona, seguiremos con nuestro plan.

—Confíen en mí. No los defraudaré.

EN LA Oficina de los Panales Blancos, Shirabu Kenjirō y Kawanishi Taichi estaban sentados ante el monitor.

—Lo último que tenemos es que la batería dejó de funcionar... ¡Oh! Espero que la batería de emergencia funcione, creo que... —murmuraba Taichi, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, mientras tecleaba códigos—. ¡Qué va! ¡Esta cosa no quiere conectarse! Se habrá roto algo más, o quizás está fuera de...

—¡Por Tesla! ¡Cállate! —Estalló Shirabu a su lado—. ¡Sólo encuéntralo! ¡Encuéntralo! ¡Dime dónde está!

Taichi volteó a ver a su amigo, quien se dio cuenta de su comportamiento.

—Lo siento.

Shirabu Kenjirō bajó la mirada, derrotado. Estaba agotado. No había dormido, ni comido nada en las últimas horas. Había sido despertado, a mitad de la madrugada, debido a una llamada de una agitada Hitoka Yachi, quien le contó todo: la irrupción de los Anarquistas en la fiesta, el ingenioso plan de Goshiki, de cómo gracias a él había escapado a salvo y, después de que todo pasó, su desaparición. Kikuchihara supuso lo peor. Para la hora, la muchacha debía estar escondida en un búnker, quién sabe dónde, a miles de metros bajo tierra, mientras nadie buscaba al androide. Sentía tanta angustia como un padre al saber que su hijo estaba desaparecido. Existe una fuerza sublime, dormida en el interior de los padres, que despierta ante la adversidad, y que los puedellevar incluso a matar para mantener a sus criaturas a salvo. No podemosdescribirlo. Pero sí sabemos bien que Shirabu amaba a Goshiki como si fuese suhijo. Era presa de la misma fuerza; sus manos temblaban, la ansiedad lecarcomía el alma. Se sentía terriblemente inútil al estar sentado allí,mientras su pequeño estaba secuestrado. Quién sabía lo que le estarían haciendo. De sólo imaginarlo, las náuseas le invadían, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas amargas.

La ropa desaliñada, el cabello despeinado, el rostro pálido, las ojeras bajo los ojos, los temblores, toda la angustia del mundo reflejada en una mirada.

Taichi nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado.

Volteó su silla.

—Él estará bien —dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro ajeno—. Lo prometo.

Shirabu quiso creer que todo saldría bien, pero no pudo.

KURŌ y Akaashi salieron de la granja.

—Estás inspirado —dijo Kurō—, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así. Bokuto y yo llegamos a pensar que habías perdido la esperanza.

—No podía echar setenta años de lucha por la borda —respondió—. Además, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ese chico.

Goshiki salió de la granja, seguido por Bokuto.

Observó a su alrededor. Al otro lado de la calle, una vieja sorda, sentada ante la puerta de una casa, remendaba con sus manos huesudas, que casi estrechaban las manos de la muerte, un viejo harapo. Un poco más allá, tres hombres se calentaban junto al calor de una hoguera; uno de ellos tosía muy fuerte. Junto a la granja, entre los escombros, crecía un campo de margaritas. Florecían las flores que llenaban de luz el pantano de la desdicha, entre la enfermedad y la tristeza. Allí jugaban los niños, siempre alegres en su inocencia. En el cielo, seguían volando las aves, sin sospechar siquiera de la visión más trágica de la vida humana, que se desarrollaba en la tierra. Estos seres voladores eran más libres que los seres atrapados abajo. Pero las gentes de abajo estaban por desgarrar el techo.

La pequeña niña se acercó corriendo, y tendió al androide una flor. Era una margarita. Él la aceptó.

—Me llamo Yukie.

—Es un lindo nombre.

Akaashi se aproximó, y cargó a Yukie en sus brazos.

—Todo lo que hacemos —dijo—. Lo hacemos por ellos, nuestros niños. Ellos no conocen nada más que esto, y no merecen vivir así por más tiempo.

Un rumor sordo se escuchó a la distancia. Tres furgonetas negras enfilaron por la grava, y se detuvieron delante de la granja. Las personas, atraídas como la corriente empuja a los guijarros del río, salieron de sus casas para recibir a sus héroes anónimos.

Un hombre bajó del primer camión. Una larga cicatriz le recorría el rostro desde la mejilla hasta el mentón. Se dirigió a Akaashi, con una voz ronca y varonil.

—Ya estamos listos.

Akaashi soltó a Yukie, quien corrió para reunirse con el resto de los niños. Se dirigió a Goshiki.

—Ven conmigo.

Akaashi, Kurō, Bokuto, Goshiki y el señor de la cicatriz subieron a la primera furgoneta. Estaba repleta de hombres. Vestían overoles, algunos con gabardinas deshilachadas o los brazos desnudos, con gorros de pana o la cabeza descubierta; tenían los rostros ennegrecidos por el hollín, fumaban, murmuraban y sostenían sus fusiles entre las piernas. Uno de ellos ofreció una vieja pistola a Goshiki. Él se negó a aceptarla. El sujeto se encogió de hombros, y guardó el revólver en el interior de su gabardina. No se puede cargar un arma con una flor.

Las furgonetas se pusieron en marcha.

La hora de la explosión estaba cerca. 


	7. Capítulo sexto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad en julio de 2018.

EL VIAJE había durado unas tres horas, y todavía no estaban cerca de su destino. Akaashi estaba inquieto, como era de esperarse cuando se está próximo a un gran acontecimiento. Para canalizar sus energías, y de paso despertar el clamor refulgente del corazón dormido de sus hombres, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: recitar. Lo hacía impecablemente. Con su librito de cuero siempre a la mano, soltaba versos, discursos, mezclaba estrofas y autores y añadía líneas de su propia invención. Su voz llenaba de emoción cada sílaba que pronunciaba, sus ademanes reflejaban el talento de un orador experimentado. Tenía el don de inspirar a las masas; no por nada era el líder de esta gente.

Uno de los poemas que pronunció, decía así:

_De nuevo quieren manchar_

_Mi tierra con sangre obrera_

_Los que hablan de libertad_

_Y tienen las manos negras._

_Los que quieren dividir_

_A la madre de sus hijos_

_Y quieren reconstruir_

_La cruz que arrastrara Cristo._

_Quieren ocultar la infamia_

_Que legaron desde siglos,_

_Pero el color de asesinos_

_No borrarán de su cara._

_Ya fueron miles y miles_

_Los que entregaron su sangre_

_Y en caudales generosos_

_Multiplicaron los panes._

_Ahora quiero vivir_

_Junto a mi hijo y mi hermano_

_La primavera que todos_

_Vamos construyendo a diario._

_No me asusta la amenaza,_

_Patrones de la miseria,_

_La estrella de la esperanza_

_Continuará siendo nuestra._

El poema estaba incompleto, extraviado en los anales de la Historia.

Mientras hablaba, papeles se desprendían del cuaderno de cuero. Las hojas estaban amarillas, y algunas de ellas eran ilegibles, borradas por el paso del tiempo. Goshiki tomó una de estas hojas, y leyó:

_Superarán otros hombres este momento gris y amargo donde la traición pretende imponerse. Sigan ustedes sabiendo que mucho más temprano que tarde de nuevo abrirán las grandes alamedas por donde pase el hombre libre para construir una sociedad mejor._

Cuando terminó de leer, preguntó a Akaashi:

—¡Akaashi-san! ¿Quién escribió esto?

—Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo y buscarlo en la base de datos, pero nunca lo encontrarás —respondió Akaashi—. Porque ellos se han ocupado de borrarlo de la Historia. Siguen siendo necios: quien olvida la historia, está condenado a repetirla. Igual puedo asegurarte, que desde su propia patria censuraron a este señor.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ja! Este muchacho me cae bien —exclamó un señor a su lado—. Me recuerda a mí de joven.

—Ha habido en la Historia, Goshiki, hombres tanto buenos como malos, en todas las corrientes y en todas las épocas —respondió Akaashi—. Las ideologías tienen sus pros y sus contras, sus momentos oscuros y sus momentos de gloria. Recuerda: el hombre tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Ha habido, pues, personajes que se hacen llamar amigos del pueblo, pero en realidad son tan ladrones como cualquier otro. Y de hecho, son muy astutos: juegan con la esperanza de la gente, y así llegan al poder fácilmente. Acto aborrecible. El que traiciona al pueblo, debe pagar con su sangre. Condenamos lo que han hecho. Pero así como hubo gente mala, hubo gente buena, y no podemos condenarlos a todos por unos pocos. Y no censuraremos a nadie, pues no queremos ser como ellos. Olvidar no es la solución; debemos recordar para evitar cometer los mismos errores. Nosotros somos, en primer lugar, defensores de la libertad; atacar a una u otra persona por su pensamiento nos haría hipócritas, como ellos. Goshiki: uno de los aspectos de más sublimes de los seres humanos es la diferencia de opiniones. Nuestro deber es llegar a un acuerdo, conseguir un equilibrio; equilibrio que nos beneficie a todos, no sólo a los más astutos. Pan, abrigo y trabajo: que todos tengan la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños.

Bokuto, que había recogido otro de los amarillentos papeles, leyó:

_Entre un gobierno que lo hace mal y un pueblo que lo consiente, existe una complicidad vergonzosa._

—Víctor Hugo —dijo una voz, a unos tres hombres de Goshiki. Era un muchacho joven, de al menos diecinueve años, de cabellos claros y ojos pequeños.

—¡Goshiki-kun! —Exclamó Bokuto—. ¡Míralo bien! Ese es Konoha, nuestro pequeño filósofo. Es rarito y melancólico, pero me cae bien. ¡Anda, échate unas líneas!

Konoha lo pensó por un momento. Finalmente, soltó:

—Leer es el mayor acto de insurrección que se pueda cometer contra una tiranía.

—Muy apropiado, como siempre —reconoció Akaashi.

Cuando el joven pronunciaba estas palabras, las furgonetas se detuvieron ante la entrada de un gigantesco túnel. Estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

—Estos túneles recorren todo Utokio por abajo —explicó Bokuto a Goshiki—. No estamos muy seguros, pero al parecer se usaron durante su construcción. Ahora están abandonados.

Las tres furgonetas se adentraron en la negrura.

COMO bien dijo Bokuto, el túnel recorría el subterráneo de Utokio en su totalidad. Era el cimiento de la urbe; y ellos acababan de penetrar en él. El túnel se dividía en un laberinto interminable de pasajes y callejones sin salida. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, las camionetas se detenían al final de uno de estos pasadizos, ante una solitaria escalera de hierro, cubierta de polvo y telas de araña.

Cada hombre, con su fusil a la espalda, o la flor en la mano, como era en el caso de Goshiki, subió por esta escalera, que desembocaba en una portezuela. Esta portezuela daba al sótano de un edificio.

Era el bar del tío Fujimori.

Es precioso hablar sobre este personaje.

El apellido Fujimori había aparecido misteriosamente en los registros de la Autoridad. Hacía de eso unos cincuenta años. El señor Fujimori era uno de estos seres marginados que, habiéndose infiltrado en la Utopía, había logrado, no se sabe cómo, abrir su propio bar. Posiblemente Fujimori no era su nombre real. Akaashi y los demás conocían pocos detalles de la historia; lo único que sabían era que la familia Fujimori, desde entonces, había servido lealmente a los insurgentes. Akaashi una vez le dijo: «Usted es el verdadero héroe. Sin usted, nosotros no estaríamos aquí. El pueblo le recordará como se debe».

Una de las características de la familia Fujimori, era que cumplían los pedidos de los insurgentes sin intentar informarse más de lo que debían saber.

Viniendo al caso, el tío Fujimori reconoció al STZ-8 «Goshiki Tsutomu», pero no preguntó nada.

Akaashi acompañó a Goshiki a la salida.

—Ve rápido.

El androide asintió, y salió del bar.

GOSHIKI no tardó en reconocer la plaza del Congreso. La cúpula dorada del edificio del Parlamento relucía bajo la luz del mediodía, ante la soledad de la plaza. Las calles estaban desiertas, las casas estaban mudas y ni un alma se atrevía a pasar junto a la ventana. Esto se le hizo raro. Probablemente la Autoridad había hecho eco del ataque al teatro de Himeji para sembrar terror irracional en la gente.

No estaba muy lejos de la oficina. Corrió. Debía hablar con Hitoka lo más pronto posible, y sólo conocía a una persona en el mundo que podría ayudarle: Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Al llegar a la oficina, preguntó por Ushijima. La secretaria le dijo que no estaba, y no quiso decirle más. Goshiki optó por subir a la Oficina de los Paneles Blancos; tal vez el Profesor o Reon sabían dónde estaba Ushijima.

No había nadie en la oficina. Goshiki, al ver su reflejo en los monitores apagados, se percató por primera vez de que aún llevaba puesto el vestido de Hitoka. Avanzó hasta la esquina más lejana de la habitación, donde estaba el piano vertical. Del estante sacó un par de prendas. Recordará bien el lector la vestimenta de la que se burló Taichi: el uniforme gris de electricista y los tenis blancos.

Cuando acababa de cambiarse, la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Era Shirabu.

Shirabu palideció al ver a Goshiki. Creyó estar ante una alucinación, producto del insomnio y de la fiebre, de sus fuerzas pretendiendo hacerle una jugarreta. Pero al darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, y de que el verdadero Goshiki Tsutomu estaba ahí, la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro reflejó el alivio y la alegría que su alma sintió en ese momento; sus ojos claros se llenaron de lágrimas. Avanzó hacia él.

—¡Tsutomu! ¡Oh, gracias a Tesla! ¡Estás bien!

Shirabu abrazó a Goshiki.

—Pensé que esos malditos terroristas te habían hecho daño...

Goshiki apartó a Shirabu.

—Ellos no son terroristas.

—¿Ah? ¡Mira cómo quisieron secuestrar a Hitoka! —Exclamó el mayor—. ¡Oh, Tesla! ¡Te han lavado el cerebro!

—Más bien son ustedes los que tienen el cerebro lavado.

La expresión de Shirabu se volvió ácida.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tú... ¡Tú me mentiste! —Gritó el androide, con ira—. ¡Todos me han mentido! Ellos no son terroristas, ¡son miserables por culpa de vuestra vanidad!

—Tonterías.

—¡Les han engañado desde siempre! ¡Y no queréis ver la verdad porque destruiría vuestras ilusiones!

—Cállate, Goshiki.

—¡La verdad es que habéis condenado a estas personas! «Cuando se condena a un inocente, nace un asesino»; eso lo dijo...

—¡Basta, Goshiki! —alzó la voz el joven.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Ellos no son terroristas, y los ayudaré —dijo finalmente Goshiki.

—Oh, no lo harás.

—Sí, sí lo haré.

Goshiki se dirigió a la salida.

—¿¡Vas a ayudar a los terroristas que mataron a mi esposa!? —gritó Shirabu.

El androide se detuvo, y volteó a ver al profesor. Sus miradas se encontraron. La obra se estaba rebelando en contra de su creador. Shirabu le miraba con súplica. Malos recuerdos habían aflorado a su memoria; recuerdos que había luchado para desterrar al olvido, que siempre lograban volver a su consciencia, que siempre venían a atormentarle. La imagen de su esposa muerta, la única criatura a la que más había amado en el mundo, se pintaba ante él. Recordó la explosión, lo solo que estuvo cuando su mujer lo dejó, la culpa que sintió al no haber podido salvarla a tiempo, las tantas veces en que la idea de la muerte llamó a su puerta y le sedujo con el suicidio. Ahora Goshiki, que era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, pretendía ponerse en peligro también. No estaba listo. No estaba listo para volver a soportar todo eso otra vez. Shirabu sintió que pronto se volvería loco.

—Por favor —suplicó con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento, profesor —respondió el androide.

Y salió.

En el suelo, yacía una flor pisoteada.

CUANDO Goshiki volvió al bar, encontró a los insurrectos disfrutando un festín. Uno de ellos había dicho: «Si vamos a morir en dos horas, al menos déjenme disfrutar de una última comida». Cuando el androide entró al local, todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Akaashi se aproximó a él.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué pasó?

Goshiki bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

La expresión de Akaashi se volvió seria. Tomó un arma del mostrador, y se la ofreció al androide.

Goshiki aceptó el arma. Ya no llevaba la flor. Ya no sujetaba la vida, y ahora podía llevar la muerte sin vergüenza.

—Es hora, muchachos.

KAWANISHI Taichi entró en la Oficina de los Paneles Blancos.

Shirabu, de espaldas a la puerta, estaba sentado ante uno de los monitores. Sus dedos danzaban sobre el teclado a una velocidad casi vertiginosa.

—¡Ah, Taichi, por fin llegas! —Habló, apenas volteando a ver a su amigo—. ¡Ven, coloca el código de localización! ¡Lo he olvidado, el muy condenado!

En realidad, no lo había olvidado. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de lágrimas, que nublaban su visión y le impedían introducir los números correctos. Seguía aturdido, y no pensaba con claridad. Sus brazos temblaban febrilmente, como si su único deseo fuese abalanzarse y abrazar a Goshiki por siempre.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Taichi.

—Goshiki estuvo aquí.

Kawanishi creyó que su amigo se había vuelto loco.

—Debes estar cansado. Mejor...

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —Le interrumpió—. ¡Ven, ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame, rápido! ¡Rápido!

Kawanishi no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Temía que su amigo fuese víctima de un acceso de violencia. Al loco es mejor seguirle la corriente.

Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Era sencillo: si Goshiki continuaba fuera de la Utopía, el monitor mostraría un mensaje de error, como había ocurrido horas antes. Pero esta vez ocurrió algo que no esperaba: al introducir el código, un mapa cobró vida en la pantalla, lo que quería decir que Goshiki estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad. Un punto rojo se dibujó en medio de este mapa.

—¡Ah! ¿Eso no es...? —Shirabu se acercó a la pantalla.

—¡El bar del tío Fujimori!

—¡Ah! ¿El que está en la plaza del Congreso...?

—Sí...

Shirabu se puso lívido.

Lo había entendido todo.

Salió disparado de la Oficina de los Paneles Blancos.

Kawanishi le siguió. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

UN TESTIGO que se hubiese ubicado en la encrucijada que formaba la fachada sur del Congreso con la calle Ataraxia, habría visto a un hombre con una cicatriz en la mejilla, vestido de conserje, entrar al Parlamento empujando un carrito de limpieza gris. Este señor no nos es desconocido.

Minutos más tarde, tres bombas hacían explotar el edificio.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Dos furgonetas negras enfilaron por la calle y se detuvieron en la plaza del Congreso. De ellas bajaron unos treinta hombres, vestido de harapos, cubiertos de hollín, con viejos fusiles a la mano, que tomaron por asalto la Asamblea. A la cabeza del grupo iban Akaashi, Kurō y Bokuto.

Goshiki les seguía.

Pero no pudo pasar más allá de la escalinata.

En el interior, se escuchaban gritos. La balacera había empezado.

Contempló el arma que cargaba entre las manos. Ahora dudaba. Estaba en medio de una de esas encrucijadas de la vida, donde a veces nos hayamos las personas que conocemos ambos lados de la historia, que conocemos los dos lados de la moneda, y no sabemos por cuál bando tomar partido, pues todos tienen un poco de razón. Goshiki estaba atrapado allí. Fuese cual fuese su decisión, terminaría lastimando a alguien. Si continuaba, ayudaría a mucha gente, pero estaría traicionando al profesor, a quien debía todo en este mundo; si retrocedía, volvería a casa, cuidaría del profesor y harían como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, pero estaría siendo un cómplice más del sistema. De un lado veía la carita triste de Yukie; del otro, la mirada desesperada de su creador. No sabía qué hacer. Una crisis moral de esta índole era demasiado para un androide, y él no podía soportarlo.

La pistola resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Goshiki bajó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Se había apagado.

Había decidido no hacer nada, como bien habían venido haciendo los hombres cobardes en la Historia.

SHIRABU divisó la plaza del Congreso. Apretó el paso. Vio las furgonetas negras, estacionadas desordenadamente en la plaza, y las llamas y la humareda negra ascendiendo al cielo. Escuchaba los gritos, las detonaciones, los disparos.

Al acercarse, visualizó a una figura, tiesa como una estatua, inmóvil ante la escalinata. Era Goshiki. Al notar que era el androide, reemprendió su carrera.

—¡Goshiki!

En ese momento, la entrada del edificio explotó. La cúpula dorada del Parlamento voló en miles de pedazos. El androide desapareció envuelto en las llamas.

—¡No!

—¡Shirabu!

Una fuerte mano le jaló del cuello de la camisa. Era Kawanishi. Sus miradas se encontraron, y luego cayeron hacia atrás, debido a la expansión de la detonación.

Shirabu creyó estar viviendo la misma pesadilla otra vez.

_ERA el 2089._

_Esa mañana, habían salido de casa discutiendo._

_Shirabu no recordaba por qué._

_Nunca antes, en los tres años que llevaban juntos, Shirabu había visto a su esposa tan enojada._

_Se conocieron en la universidad, allá por el 2087. Él estudiaba ingeniería, ella arquitectura. No hay prosa en la Tierra que pueda describir su belleza, y los versos apenas logran dar indecentes esbozos. Fue amor a primera vista. Empezaron a salir. Eran el uno para el otro. Esos fueron los mejores meses de su vida. Ella era una flor, fragancia de primavera; su voz coro de ángeles, y sus ojos inmensidad de cielo. Era dulzura de miel. Cuando reía, resplandecía; cuando lloraba, la gente aplaudía. Era humilde, era empática. Sabía cómo tratar con el mal genio de Shirabu; era un rayo de luz en su monótona vida, la única que podía sacarle una sonrisa sincera, la que podía comprender sus preocupaciones, la que podía aliviar sus penas. Shirabu respiraba sólo por ella._

_Se casaron más temprano que tarde. Eran jóvenes, eran felices. Lo tenían todo, tenían al mundo bajo sus pies. Shirabu se sentía un rey en brazos de ella. Tenía todo lo que una persona podía desear: un buen empleo, una casa bonita, una maravillosa esposa... pero pronto esto dejó de ser suficiente. Quería más._

_Quería un hijo. Una princesita con los rizos y los ojos de su esposa, o un valiente caballero con las mejillas rosadas y dientes de perla._

_Pero ella no quería tener hijos, y eso le hirió._

_Esa fue la causa de la pelea._

_Shirabu dijo muchas cosas horribles ese día._

_Su mujer salió de casa dando un portazo. Shirabu se quedó solo._

_—S-señor... —habló la asistente holograma, que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a decir nada—. La señora ha dejado su almuerzo._

_Shirabu se dirigió a la cocina. Efectivamente, sobre la isla estaba la lonchera azul de su esposa._

_Shirabu tomó la lonchera, y salió._

_EL DÍA estaba nublado._

_La gente iba y venía en la calle, pero no había señal de su esposa. Tal vez si se daba prisa, lograría alcanzarla antes de que tomase el tren Anti-Gravitacional._

_No la encontró en la estación. Probablemente su tren había llegado un poco más temprano. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar un tren y seguirla hasta su trabajo._

_El tren que tomó se elevó con dirección noroeste. La estación en la que se bajó, la estación del Observatorio, estaba un poco más al norte del complejo Shiratorizawa. Su mujer trabajaba en una importante constructora, que se había encargado de diseñar y levantar la mayoría de los edificios gubernamentales._

_La oficina de la constructora se encontraba a pocos metros de la estación. Se trataba de un alto edificio blanco, de forma ovalada, recubierto por miles de ventanillas de cristal. Ante él, se imponía la figura de una escultura abstracta, compuesta por paralelogramos, cubos y rectas que se cortaban entre sí, todo esto sobre una base de mármol blanco. Shirabu se detuvo junto a la escultura, y llamó a su esposa._

_—¿Kenjirō...?_

_Su voz sonaba algo recelosa, y estaba cargada por un tono triste._

_—Has olvidado tu almuerzo —respondió Shirabu._

_—¡Oh, es cierto! —No se había dado cuenta de eso, hasta ese momento. Soltó un suspiro, reprochándose internamente porsu torpeza—. Tendré que ir a casa a buscarlo..._

_—¡Qué va! Mejor abre la ventana._

_—¿Ah?_

_La mujer obedeció, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla de su oficina. En la plaza, junto a la escultura, notó la cabellera castaña de su marido ondearse con la brisa. Shirabu levantó la lonchera, para que pudiese distinguirla desde lejos._

_—¡Estás loco! —Sonrió—. Bajo enseguida._

_Y colgó, cerrando la ventana._

_En ese momento, ocurrió._

_Todo pasó muy rápido._

_Se escuchó una gran detonación. El cielo se tiñó de gris, cubierto de humo y ceniza. Una bomba explotó en la mitad del edificio, dividiendo la estructura en dos. La segunda se balanceó y empezó a caer sobre el resto del edificio, aplastando y arrasando los pisos inferiores. Llovieron escombros y miles de trozos de vidrio._

_Shirabu se quedó inmóvil junto a la escultura. Escombros habían empezado a caer a su alrededor. Tiró el almuerzo de su esposa, corriendo hacia la entrada de la oficina, pero un millón de manos le detuvieron y le jalaron hacia atrás. No pudo hacer más nada que ver a esa imponente figura derrumbarse sobre sí. Hubo muy pocos sobrevivientes._

_De su esposa no quedó ni la ceniza._

_Ella, que no era culpable de nada, había sido asesinada en menos de un parpadeo. Su vida se esfumó de un segundo para otro. No murió siendo una heroína, ni cerrando su mano en torno a la de Shirabu, en la calidez de un hogar, como ocurría en las películas. Esto era el mundo real. Su vida se redujo a un simple número en las estadísticas de un exterminio._

_Shirabu no volvió a ser el mismo._

_Tarde o temprano la burbuja en la que vivía debía estallar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema recitado por Akaashi es Vientos del pueblo, de Víctor Jara.


	8. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad en julio de 2018.

EL ATENTADO al Congreso se hizo noticia y recorrió el mundo entero. Pero lo que más asombro causó a la gente fueron las imágenes del androide apoyando la revuelta. Partiendo de la idea de que todos los androides eran construidos dentro de las paredes de la Utopía, era imposible que los Anarquistas del Nuevo Milenio tuviesen uno, por lo que por todas partes surgió la interrogante: ¿por qué ese androide accedería a ayudarles? Ante la creciente incertidumbre, voceros de Shiratorizawa Technology Corporation emitieron un comunicado en el que aclaraban que el androide Goshiki era el primer prototipo de un androide capaz de sentir sentimientos.

Pero esto no fue suficiente para calmar a los lectores. Después de mucho tiempo, florecía una emoción colectiva por desenmascarar la verdad. Entonces la gente se dio cuenta de que la respuesta estaba allí afuera, más allá de las inmensas paredes de la Utopía.

Las principales calles del mundo se abarrotaron de miles de manifestantes que exigían a sus gobiernos el libre acceso a las zonas prohibidas de nuestro planeta. Para evitar un posible altercado, el gobierno no tuvo más opción que conceder la petición. Un montón de personas empezaron a viajar y explorar las áreas prohibidas. La neblina de la mentira que cegaba a la gente empezó a disiparse. Ellos descubrieron lo que realmente sucedía: que los Anarquistas del Nuevo Milenio no eran terroristas porque así querían, que vivían en la miseria, en los escombros que otros provocaron, que padecían hambre y morían de terribles enfermedades. Por primera vez la Humanidad miraba directamente a la Verdad.

Pero la cosa no acabó allí; no ignoraron esa verdad como habían hecho sus antepasados. Ahora se exigió al gobierno que permitiese la reintegración de estas personas a la sociedad, que les diesen pan, techo, abrigo y trabajo, que curasen sus enfermedades, que educaran a sus niños, que les devolvieran la felicidad que se les había arrebatado injustamente por varias generaciones.

El sacrificio de Goshiki no había sido en vano, pero él no estaba ahí para presenciar ese momento histórico en primera persona.

—Microcontrolador fundido, armazón derretido, baterías disueltas, tarjetas de memoria calcinadas, sensores chamuscados...

La monótona voz de Taichi enumeraba la interminable cantidad de daños que había sufrido Goshiki en la explosión. Shirabu apenas le prestaba atención. Estaba sentado en un taburete, junto a la mesa de trabajo, donde estaba tendido el androide (o los restos de él). Tomó su mano, que se había desintegrado hasta acabar convertida en un manojo de cables sueltos, metal calcinado y goma derretida.

—Imposible de reparar. Tendríamos que reemplazar todo, y no disponemos de más fondos...

Más silencio.

Kawanishi se sentía terrible.

—Oye... —Dejó los papeles a un lado y se acercó a él—. Yo de verdad lo siento...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le interrumpió. En ese momento, un robot tele-pantalla ingresó rápidamente en la Oficina de los Paneles Blancos, deteniéndose frente a ellos. La pantalla emitió un destello, estableciendo una conexión de vídeo-llamada.

—¡Oh! —La voz de Satori Tendō salió por los altavoces. Su cara ocupaba toda la pantalla—. ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

—¡Satori! —La voz de Semi Eita se escuchó al fondo—. ¡Por Tesla! ¡No te pegues tanto a la pantalla! —De un empujón, logró apartar al pelirrojo del medio, pero ahora era él el que estaba muy cerca de la cámara.

Shirabu y Kawanishi intercambiaron una mirada.

—¡Oh, Shirabu! ¡Realmente te ves terrible!

El aludido le miró irritado.

—¿Puedes ir directo al grano? —Dijo.

—Ah, sí... —El joven se detuvo un momento, buscando algo entre los papeles que tenía en el escritorio—. No vas a creer esto, Shirabu... —dijo, dando con el documento que buscaba—. ¡La gente está donando como locos a la compañía! ¡No han parado de llamar en todo el día! —Exclamó, agitando frente a la cámara un fajo de papeles que mostraba números con muchos ceros—. ¡Shirabu, todo el mundo quiere que repares a Goshiki! Con tanto dinero, ¡hasta podrías armar cien Goshikis más!

Shirabu comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en gratitud a sus superiores, y sobre todo a aquellas personas anónimas que habían donado a la compañía.

—¡Ah! Este es un buen momento para ponerle armas al juguetito ese —exclamó Tendō—. ¿No crees, SemiSemi?

—¡Satori!

La comunicación se cortó.

  
CUANDO Goshiki volvió a funcionar, se le organizó una gran fiesta. Hubiese sido simbólico celebrar en el teatro de Himeji, pero a la señora Kikuchihara la idea no le agradó mucho, por lo que la fiesta tuvo lugar en una de las fincas de la cantante Kiyoko, a las afueras de Utokio, sitio más accesible para los invitados.

A la fiesta asistieron todos los amigos de Goshiki. Kenma, el primer y mejor amigo de Goshiki, no podía despegarse de la mesa de los postres; Hinata, ese muchachito tan enérgico, saltaba más bien que bailaba en la pista de baile; Yamaguchi, por su parte, pensó que estaba soñando, pues no creía que fuese posible que alguien como él estuviese respirando el mismo aire que Hitoka Yachi, la hija del presidente, y su acompañante, la deslumbrante Shimizu Kiyoko. Kikuchihara bebió unas copas de más, e intentó sacar a bailar a Ushijima. No sólo asistió Ushijima, que fue una gran sorpresa, sino también estuvo toda la directiva del Grupo Shiratorizawa: Semi Eita, Tendō Satori —que, como era de esperarse, hizo de las suyas toda la noche, gastándole bromas a los invitados y hartando la paciencia de Semi—, Yamagata Hayato, Soekawa Jin y Ōhira Reon. No es necesario decir que Kawanishi estuvo presente. Kurō no faltaba en la lista, y la pequeña Yukie, con un bonito vestido azul, dibujó con la marquesa Mag'Alé y jugó con el despistado conde de Fushimi. Incluso se vio a Hanamaki Takahiro, el famoso artista, intentar ligar a una que otra guapa señorita.

El lector habrá notado que ni Akaashi, ni Bokuto ni Konoha estaban presentes en la fiesta.

Veamos por qué.

El ataque al Congreso había terminado en una masacre, tal como ellos habían imaginado. Bokuto fue muerto, Konoha fue muerto, Akaashi también. Kurō fue uno de los pocos hombres que sobrevivió.

Ninguna operación se salva de los caprichos del azar. Incluso cuando se creía ganador, Napoleón perdió Waterloo sólo porque Blücher logró llegar antes que Grouchy. De no haber sido así, toda la historia del siglo XIX sería diferente. La segunda explosión no había sido parte de sus cálculos: una de las bombas que en un principio plantó el hombre disfrazado de conserje había explotado después de las otras. Fue la bomba que destruyó la cúpula dorada del Parlamento, y lo que terminó de eclipsar las pocas posibilidades de victoria que tenían.

El cadáver de Bokuto fue encontrado bajo una pila de escombros.

La segunda explosión había causado el colapso de la entrada del edificio, donde varios insurgentes se habían replegado. Una gran viga se desprendió del techo, seguida de miles de escombros, que aplastaron a los hombres. Bokuto, al escuchar el estruendo, corrió a ayudarles. Se escabulló dentro del espacio entre el piso y los escombros, se colocó bocarriba y, haciendo uso de las plantas de sus pies y manos, y de esa fuerza extraordinaria que duerme en nosotros y despierta cuando la adrenalina invade nuestro cuerpo, levantó el bloque lo suficiente como para que una persona se arrastrara entre él.

—¡Rápido, salgan! —Gritó.

Y cuando el último de estos guerreros salió, sus piernas y brazos cedieron y el escombro cayó, aplastándolo. El bloque oprimía su pecho, y le impedía respirar.

—¡Bro, bro!

Kurō apareció entre el desorden, en intentó levantar el escombro entre sus manos, en vano.

—Bro, parece que este es el final... —murmuró Bokuto.

—¡No! —Exclamó Kurō—. ¡No te dejaré aquí, no!

Volvió a tirar. Los muchachos le ayudaron, pero ni la fuerza de mil hombres podía superar la valentía de Bokuto. Kurō lloró.

—Bro... ¡Bro!

—Lo siento, bro...

Bokuto sintió que le quedaba poco tiempo. Miró a sus compañeros, que lloraban como Kurō, y luego observó a su mejor amigo.

—¡Bro! Ellos no han hecho nada. ¡Llévalos a un lugar seguro! Ese es mi último deseo.

Minutos después, este héroe expiró.

Kurō guardó silencio, como si estuviera despidiéndose mentalmente de su amigo. Luego, secándose las lágrimas, se puso en marcha.

Este fue el reducido grupo que sobrevivió al ataque.

Los cadáveres de Akaashi y Konoha fueron encontrados juntos.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando ya no quedaban más hombres con vida, Akaashi se mantenía como el único rebelde en pie. No había recibido ni un solo golpe. Ni un rasguño deformaba su sereno rostro. Pronto se vio rodeado. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, sin oportunidades de escapar. No lo quedaba más que un fusil sin munición, que había usado como espada durante un rato. El problema de los motines es que los amotinados se quedan pronto sin munición, mientras que al ejército no le importa desperdiciar balas.

—¡Está bien! —Exclamó—. ¡Aquí me tenéis, acabad conmigo de una vez! ¡Fusiladme! ¡Calladme! Nunca han podido escuchar a la gente; sólo saben callarlos a través de balazos. Los muertos no hablan, o eso creen, ¡pero yo pesaré en sus consciencias por siempre!

Los soldados apuntaron. Eran cinco. Estaban a punto de matar a una flor.

—Soldados, ustedes saben quiénes somos, ustedes tienen el poder de cambiarlo todo, pero no lo hacen. Sus consciencias titubean, pero al final no son más que títeres de la tiranía. Tenéis miedo. Y los comprendo. Os perdono, porque es lo más natural que pueden hacer. ¿Por qué comprometería mi integridad por alguien que no conozco? Tengo comida, tengo un hogar, un trabajo. Mis hijos son felices. ¡Al diablo los otros! ¿Por qué renunciaría a todo esto? ¿Por qué...?

Pero una sonora voz le interrumpió.

—¡Oh, esperadme, por favor!

Konoha apareció entre los escombros. La sangre ensombrecía su rostro de mármol. Cojeaba; se apoyó con la mano del hombro de Akaashi.

—¡Ay, camarada! —Dijo—. El mayor grito de rebeldía que se ha dado en la Historia fue: «¡AGUA DE CHORRO!», frente a unos soldados mequetrefes como estos. ¡Queremos agua de chorro!

El sargento dio la orden de disparar.

Akaashi recibió un disparo en la frente. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, y quedó apoyado de la pared. Sus ojos quedaron fijos, mirando a la nada con expresión vacía. Konoha cayó a sus pies. Tenía tres disparos en el pecho.

Así murieron estos tres héroes, como tantos otros que han muerto en la Historia, y que ella, ingrata, no los recuerda.

  
AL ACABAR la cena, los invitados pasaron a una pequeña salita de conciertos.

En el escenario, yacía un solitario piano de cola, junto a un micrófono.

Goshiki arribó al escenario, y el público le recibió con aplausos. Su esmoquin negro relucía bajo el resplandor de los focos. Miró a todos, sin poder evitar sonreír. Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente las personas parecían ser felices, a pesar de los fantasmas del pasado. No había nada en el mundo que pudiese ensombrecer la felicidad en ese momento.

Se sentó ante el piano. Kiyoko, luciendo un vestido negro, y siendo recibida con aplausos también, se detuvo ante el micrófono. Goshiki empezó a tocar Himno a la vida, la composición de Nietzsche con letra de Lou Salomé. Kiyoko deleitó al público, cantando con su bella y angelical voz:

_¡Sin duda un amigo ama a su amigo_

_como yo te amo a ti, vida llena de enigmas!_

_Lo mismo si me has hecho gritar de gozo que llorar,_

_lo mismo si me has dado sufrimiento que placer,_

_yo te amo con tu felicidad y tu aflicción:_

_y si es necesario que me aniquiles,_

_me arrancaré de tus brazos con dolor,_

_como se arranca el amigo del pecho de su amigo._

_Cuando terminaron, el público aplaudió._

_Goshiki saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza._

Sin duda, ya empezaba a comprender mejor el significado que evocaban esos versos.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
